


思春期

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·竹马竹马+炮友paro，雷者勿入·HE





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

早晨太阳照进来的时候，金博洋刚刚入睡。

他昨天晚上打了一整晚的游戏，要不是爹妈在外面熬夜看电视剧，他甚至想去阳台偷两瓶啤酒喝，茶几桌上的麻辣鸭脖还可以下酒。这样他就可以为自己的颓废找一个光明正大的借口，不用去学校上课，也不用见到任何人，多爽。

“金天天！你tm早课又要睡成猪？”

我一天到晚交的啥几把朋友，大早上就要听到这种辱骂。金博洋迷迷糊糊的接起电话，听到熟悉的声音立刻用所剩无几的精气神“呸呸呸”的骂回去：“那你是咋的？催猪起床？省省吧你！”

“那老头子又要骂了，我为了自保扔下养了多年的猪可以理解。”金杨在这边也不气，他和金博洋从初中开始认识就一路这么对话过来，现在早就习以为常，“说吧，美好的夜生活里你去整啥了？”

“没整啥，搁家打游戏。”金博洋老实的说了，其实打游戏最主要是为了等人，后来就成了赌气了，这个他没跟金杨说。

“猪也要出去溜溜，整天呆家里就不是走地猪了，卖不上价。”

“你tm给我等着！”金博洋愤恨的一把摁掉手机。他心里知道金杨是逼他出来上课，甭管咋说人到了就行。一想想万一翘课太多将来毕业了他还得留一级被那个损色嘲笑，他立刻生出了好好学习的心思，也不去想学校可能会遇见谁了。

五月的丁香花开得正好，香味弥漫在空气中，偶尔飘落的花瓣总是给这条上学的小道增添不少色彩。可惜金博洋本来就是为了将睡觉时间最大化草草的洗脸刷牙才去的学校，现在连饭都没吃更别提欣赏风景。

就这样狂奔进教室，找到群众中熟悉的一张脸。金杨很厚道的用一个康师傅红烧牛肉面的桶帮他占了个位置，他趁教课的老头儿还没来，赶紧降落在那个金杨身边的空位上。

“谢了。”

金杨刷着抖音，显然是沉迷其中，不屑于和他讲话：“请我吃饭。哪有我这么好的服务，还给你打晨间爱的电话。”

“呕……憋说了，我这还没吃早饭呢，一会儿被你恶心的把隔夜的都吐出来了。”

“说正事。”金杨刚刚正襟危坐，想要和身边的大兄dei展开交流，他们的教授就已经进门来了。他赶紧闭上嘴巴，拿出小纸条和金博洋传书。

他们这个教授出了名的难搞，教的不咋地事儿又贼多，但幸好一般都很慷慨的给过，只不过课上要求的变态严。每次的课对于金博洋都是催眠的良药，尤其是今天他还没睡好，更是跟小鸡啄米一样一个劲儿的点头。老头眼神不好，看金博洋点头以为是认真听讲，居然没有在意，继续呜噜呜噜他的课。趁教授移开视线，金杨赶紧把写好的小纸条递给他，还画了个做作的爱心。

“你之前不是一直准时上课从不睡过头吗？”

金博洋接过纸条，半眯着眼睛在爱心上打了个叉，然后在“之前”这个词那里圈了个圈，表示今时不同往日，大一的我和大二的我都不再是此刻即将步入大三的颓废我，然后把纸条塞了回去。

金杨再接到纸条，貌似痛哭流涕的向他控诉打叉的爱心，金博洋此时正在凝视教室前方的贴图，上面详细的标示了如何认真洗手。他正想着他自己洗手好像缺少了其中十指向交擦洗的步骤，就看金杨把他的叉叉又打了个对勾，然后把新的问题又递给他。

“羽生不叫你起床了？”

这下金博洋总算愿意屈尊给他写几个字了，虽然心里不舒服，恨不得把泡面桶捏碎。可这事儿又跟金杨没关系，他好好的迁怒好奇心过于旺盛的哥们儿干什么？

还要指着他morning call呢，没了羽生叫他起，难道他就真的不起？

“他谈恋爱了，哪有心思管我。”

然后不再给金杨发挥爱心的机会，用黑笔涂掉了。

果然立刻金杨就隔着书做出了“哇哦”的表情，他本来挺想问问羽生的女朋友是谁，但是看金博洋脸色不善，一看就是深受羽生这个重色轻友的竹马伤害，金杨决定还是小命比较重要。他安慰性的拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，看着眼神发虚、就快翻白眼的革命同志转过头来，把微信里的一张帅哥照片给他看。

“好不好看？我小学同学，现在单身，介绍给你？”

其实只是想用抖音上随便找的照片驱散他的睡意……

而后他就被成功驱散睡意、回复神志的金博洋掐住了大腿里子不撒手。他本来想嗷嗷大叫，向全世界控诉金博洋的恶行，可是教授从刚刚开始就警告的向他这边看，要是他像个泰山站起来嘹亮的高歌，今天的千字检讨就没跑了。于是他可怜兮兮的向金博洋表示他是开玩笑的，憋红的脸成功的博取了他的同情，总算拯救了自己。

啊，魔鬼。

“你觉不觉得附近有丁香花的味道？”

金杨腿部的疼痛还没完全消失，金博洋就写好了一张纸条给他。他又憋痛又憋笑的写着字，控制着自己不去看金博洋的头顶，然后把纸条递给他。

“窗户外头的味儿吧。”

哦。单纯如他儿子的金博洋果然没发觉什么不对，趁着教授出门拿教案，金杨赶紧和低他们俩一年级的王金泽发微信，要他管住自己的笑穴不暴露。

“woc天儿头上有小fafa啊hhhhhhhhh”

“真的假的hhhhhhh不帮他摘了啊”

“别介，就看看他什么时候自己觉醒吧。你待会看见他不要笑啊hhhhhh”

“ojbk哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

这边金博洋同样的在看微信。妈妈刚给他发消息，说是今天羽生妈妈过生日，羽生会等他上完课一起回家庆祝。他还在头大为何还要让羽生强行过来接他，妈妈又发了一条。

“然后买点青菜回来。”

这句话成功的成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。一想到今天不但要和羽生尴尬的回家，甚至还要亲手挑选自己最讨厌的青菜然后吃掉，金博洋觉得自己更疲惫了。他好想穿越回昨天，好好睡觉，不要去等羽生回来了，反正他又不会回来，也没跟自己约好要回来。

就很可笑。他很颓废的瘫在座位上，原本还在一分一秒的倒计时希望老爷爷教授快点结束，现在居然产生了希望他讲一天的禁忌想法。

不想见他，丢死人了。

气场明显开始丧的金博洋自然收到了好友们的慰问，可是仍然没有人说他头上有丁香花，真是浓郁的兄弟情。

趁金博洋吃完午餐去还餐盘，王金泽一脸“我已经看透”的表情冲着金杨说出自己的见解。

“你看，咱们才跟天儿多少年啊。”

“初中高中大学，你比我少一年，但也不少了。”金杨超级认真的答复。

“你能不能安静的听我说完。”王金泽做出一个“stop”的手势，“羽生跟他是从出生睁开眼睛就认识的交情了，那他一谈恋爱，对天儿来说，不就和独生子跟要二胎的父母怄气一样吗？”

“你这哪儿跟哪儿啊？人好好的女朋友就成二胎了？再说了，羽生难道还能跟我似的，把天儿当儿子养大？”

“你说把谁当儿子养大？”

哇咧，怎么回来的这么快。

“没有！我什么都没说！是老王说的！”大难临头，金杨果断抛弃的瞎说八道的王金泽，赶紧也去还餐盘留他一个人面对豹怒的独生子。

“额……”金杨你这个没义气的玩意儿，看我今后还带不带你游戏。王金泽心底里怒骂着金杨的过分行为，刚刚说出的理论现在一个字也吐不出来。看着金博洋黑化程度越来越高，他终于把锅反扣了回去。

“金杨说，他一直让你在原地等候，然后给你买橘子。”

“呵呵。”本来心情就不好，此刻的金博洋连嘴边的虎牙仿佛都是吸血鬼的獠牙。他当机立断拿起手头的可乐摇摆，摁住试图疯狂走位的王金泽，顺利做出审判。

“把你饭卡给我，我再去买一瓶可乐解决金杨。”

“大哥你当我傻的啊，我被你可乐洗头还要给你付钱？”并没有被洗头只是湿了衬衫的王金泽庆幸自己宿舍还有刚洗好的衣衫，还是乖乖交上了饭卡。

金杨，你自找的。

这么折腾，这花居然还没掉。看着远去做审判的金博洋的背影，王金泽开始怀疑，是不是金博洋今天转换心情，买了新的丁香花发卡？

不对，他之前有发卡吗？

再怎么不想面对，也还是要面对。金博洋结束今天的课，羽生已经在外头候着了。他这张脸从小就是吸引女生的利器，今天也不例外。而且现在羽生还能用自己“有女朋友了”来拒绝学妹的邀约，人群散去的速度也比想象中快。在教室里45度仰望天空等待着四周无人，金博洋学着电视剧里女主赏花的样子消磨时间，死也不想早早的下去找羽生。

“你什么时候下楼？”

羽生给他发了信息。他一脸冷漠的想要左滑删除，又恢复理智的故作镇定，“马上。”

当他下楼，大门那里是真的除了羽生一个人也没有了。他看着穿棕色长风衣、风度翩翩的人在那里毫无埋怨的等他，倒生出几分歉意。等他站定到羽生面前，羽生上下的打量了他一下，又格外敏锐的注意到了金博洋的头顶。

“天天别动。”

“你干什……”

青年伸手取下了他头上的东西，而又无事发生一般的将手塞进了风衣兜里。

“天天头上有一朵丁香花。”

一路无话。

羽生似乎是一个称职的猎人，他打量金博洋的时候就知道他昨天肯定没好好睡觉。小孩儿向来对自己的形象最在意了，如果早起一定会好好打理衣服和头毛。今天是乖巧的甚至有些蓬松的顺毛，衣服也是随手抓的陈年耐克，他平日里绝不会穿。

“天天昨天没睡好吗？”

金博洋脚步一顿。

“是在等我？”

“我们该去买菜了。”

“是我不好。”羽生上前一步，一把将金博洋搂在怀里，“我没有好好履行约定，解决天天的需求，能原谅我吗？”

“你都有女朋友了，不管我是应该的。”金博洋想扇他一巴掌，可是身体却很诚实的没有逃开。

我是在渴求他吗？他几乎是有些惊恐了。

“约定是到咱们两个都有交往对象为止。还是说，天天已经有可以发泄欲望的去处了？”

我差点忘了，我们可不是那么纯洁的竹马关系。

“如果你不觉得背叛的话，今天要我最喜欢的体位。”

“这是约定，我需要满足我竹马的需求不是吗？”

虽说在外声称“已经有了女朋友”，可是我又没有真的交往哪个女孩子，还是要履行承诺。

羽生这样想着。


	2. Chapter 2

羽生总觉得自己最近不太正常，像老头子一样每天不由自主的回忆二十几年来和金博洋的那些琐事，让他自己都害怕。

他想起来金博洋五岁的时候，他们两家父母出门了还没回家，小小的小孩儿前一秒还在和他因为动画片发脾气，下一秒可怜兮兮的扯着他的衣袖，说羽生哥哥我饿了，结果他尽力做了难吃味道的方便面，却被金博洋很给面子全都吃掉的事；还有金博洋刚上幼儿园的时候，金妈妈热衷于给她白嫩嫩的小儿子穿小裙子，金博洋也不知道反抗，穿着水蓝色的连衣裙来找哥哥玩，然后被自己的妈妈捏了脸蛋抱在怀里，稀罕的不行。

“这个小美人是谁，将来嫁给我们羽生哥哥好不好呀？”

“天天不是女孩子……不能嫁给哥哥……”小孩儿仿佛受了委屈，嘴一扁就开始哭，把羽生妈妈心疼的搂在怀里好一顿亲。

他们两家一直把两个孩子放在一起养，两个人对彼此父母的称呼都是爸爸妈妈，只不过称呼对方父母的时候带上名字，就像金博洋一直叫“由美妈妈”一样。羽生一直觉得自己妈妈更宠爱金博洋一点，就比如现在，他们两个拎着同样分量的菜袋子进门，今天的寿星就过来笑眯眯的接过金博洋的袋子摸他的头，说做了他爱吃的牛腩；他这个亲生儿子只能默默的拿拖鞋进门，把两份蔬菜都递给金妈妈。

就这样不好吗，一定是他们成长时的某一个齿轮出了差错。

饭桌上是向来的兄友弟恭，他俩之间的私事一直是个秘密。金博洋自认跟羽生没有那样甜腻腻的关系，作为竹马太暧昧，作为炮友太越界；可羽生一直热衷于在餐桌底下撩拨他做小动作，这一段时间总算有了点自觉，管住了乱动的手。

当然，更大一部分原因是，羽生很少回家来吃饭了。

“结弦，你这样老是在外面和女朋友相处，什么时候也把她带回来让我们瞅瞅？”金妈妈关心的开口，“你不知道，你妈妈这几天可吃你女朋友的醋了，觉得儿子被抢走了。”

羽生面上敷衍的面对着，心里却在想要找谁来应付。

不然答应同年级那位女孩儿的追求？虽说他一时半会儿走不了心，或许相处相处就能了呢？

羽生妈妈看儿子没什么大反应，越发羡慕起金博洋的妈妈来，“我现在看天天是越看越喜欢，不如咱们俩换换儿子吧，你也不用为你儿子谈恋爱操心了。”

金博洋筷子一抖，赶紧埋头吃饭。

酒足饭饱，大人们还没下桌，吃着小菜聊着天。羽生妈妈嚷着要金博洋做干儿子，说金妈妈怀着孕的时候就把金博洋许配出去了，现在嫁不过来也好歹当一回自己孩子。金博洋听着这个又想到和羽生的关系，心里竟难受起来，勉强维持着笑容回复羽生妈妈：

“由美妈妈，我早就是您孩子了啊。从小到大一直管您撒娇、卷子找您签名，我自己妈都不知道！”

“小兔崽子，赶紧回屋！”金妈妈嗔怪的瞪了自己儿子一眼，指使着自己老公去削苹果。这边羽生看着听到金博洋真情表白后傻笑的妈妈，估计再待下去又要遭受来自亲妈的控诉，连忙恳求的望向金妈妈，得到一个放行的眼神，连忙如获大赦的跟着金博洋跑了。

“谁先去洗澡？”

他们两个默默的坐在床边良久，还是羽生先问他的。金博洋庆幸羽生自己房间里配一个小浴室，省的他尴尬的出门跟自己爸妈说“我在羽生家冲个凉”。

“我准备时间久，你先去吧。”

羽生点点头，拿起自己浴巾起身去了。

听着浴室里传来的水声，金博洋真想把自己过去多年的记忆都删除。和羽生在一起从小到大的情分他宁可全都不要，此刻也能心安理得的上他的床。不然现在这个局面，虽然也不是第一次了，他还是满满的负罪感，仿佛他自己一人凭着一己之力把最喜欢的哥哥拖下了深渊，而后又恬不知耻的沉迷于此，连哥哥有了女朋友也不放过。

青春的约定多么荒唐。

浴室里的羽生在发呆。他想到他们之间的第一次，想到每一次金博洋在身下小小的呜咽，想到每次夜深人静时心头的悸动，他觉得自己是真的疯了。

若是说，年少的承诺是不懂事而为之，那他现在算什么？他已经是大人了，当然可以痛快的放弃掉这些阴暗的小秘密去迎接一个“正常的”人生和感情生活。可是他毫不犹豫的答应了金博洋的索取，或者说，金博洋默许了他来索取他。

等到羽生结束冲凉，金博洋进了浴室做完准备洗完澡后，正在犹豫穿不穿衣服。如果现在直接开吃，难免要闭紧嘴巴不发出声响，还要时刻警惕着可能会突然响起的敲门声。这个时候浴室门被拉开了一条缝，羽生把头探进来，头发翘翘的。

“他们要去唱K。”

“你就说我明天早课不能去，你要陪我打游戏。”金博洋顺嘴编出合理的谎言，背过身去擦掉身上的水珠。圆鼓鼓的小屁股在羽生的视线里刷着存在感，他走上前一步，将臀肉握在掌心里，阻止了金博洋想要穿衣服的动作。

“我刚刚就那样说，现在他们已经下楼了。”

“那就做吧。”爽快的丢下手里的布料，金博洋被羽生公主抱起来，一把扔在床上。羽生的床比自己房间的床软，做起来更舒服，只可惜他的由美妈妈是全职主妇经常在家，两个人在金博洋家做爱的次数更多一些。

“在想什么？”

羽生开始轻轻的含着他的乳珠，原本粉红色的小家伙在经过无数次使用后已经变成了大人的颜色，他不讨厌，甚至享受于发现他竹马身上一点点的变化。他的嗓子从高中的沙哑渐渐变到低沉，可做爱的时候永远能发出甜腻的媚叫。他伸出手慢慢的抚摸起这具熟悉的身体。他看着金博洋的视线集中在屋子角落的衣柜上，笑出一股温热的鼻息，打在金博洋的胸膛上。

“想到我们高中的那一次了？”

又不是什么好的回忆。金博洋偏过头去，方便羽生啃咬他的锁骨。那次是他为数不多的在羽生家里被吃掉，接过做到一半他听见了钥匙插进锁孔的声音，知道是由美妈妈回来了。万般无奈之下羽生和他还保持着相连的姿势躲进了狭小的衣柜，在那黑暗的的地方和彼此的每一寸肌肤相贴。而后他咬着牙，努力的不发出一丝呻吟，让羽生默默无言的操他，操到他失去了意识控制不住想要张开嘴巴，结果就被狠狠的吻了。

那是他们在性爱中的第一次接吻。他们两个一直在彼此身上发泄着青春期的渴望，却又约定好了绝不在彼此身上投入真心，只是身体上你情我愿的满足。亲吻想来并不在性欲的范畴，更像是表达爱意，所以并不被两个人所重视。

因此他们性技巧不错，吻技却很烂。

金博洋想开口让羽生亲亲他，可是看着羽生正在专心致志的往自己下身的小嘴里塞着手指开拓又识相的闭上了嘴。后穴传来了久违的快感，他由于想起衣柜的事情条件反射的死死咬着嘴唇。察觉到的羽生用两根手指挑开他的牙关，搅动着他的舌头让他出声。他的眼神随着后面被开发逐渐变得迷乱，羽生看着那小嘴满当当的被塞满还流出透明的淫水，在那里面伸展开手指，将后穴撑到最大。

“咿呀——要破了！哈啊啊啊——”

指尖在那瞬间摁住前列腺摩擦着，金博洋也曾在某个孤独的夜晚用手指这样玩弄自己，可是远没有羽生玩弄来得痛快。

也许是因为我喜欢他吧，他自欺欺人的否认了刚刚心里闪过的答案，浪叫着叫他插进来。

“说好要用天天最喜欢的体位。”羽生将他翻过来，贴着他的背。金博洋想到接下来要发生的事情，小腿一个劲儿的抖，后穴附近传来的热度告诉他即将被侵犯，而后他就被人贴着耳廓告诫着。

“要是腿跪不住告诉我，别像上次一样磕到脑袋。”

他在女朋友的床上也这么体贴吗？金博洋突然嫉妒的想着。硕大的性器没有给他思考的时间就冲进来，他几乎要窒息了，抽插的前几下完全发不出声音。而后羽生顿了顿，仿佛是贴心的给了他喘息的机会，而后毫不留情的一插到底。

“啊——羽生，太，太快了……呜……我要起…明天……起不来啊啊啊啊——”

“我记得天天……明天只有一节早课。”羽生认真的在肏他的途中想了想，而后善解人意的提出了解决方案，在他撸动起小孩儿的性器时，“我早上帮你请假，就说…嗯……这回说什么病好呢，天天编一个吧。”

“我不……不知道啊啊……”羽生的囊袋打在穴口，毛发刺的他夹紧了后头；“啪啪”的声响似乎让两个人都心安了起来。羽生调笑着问他说腰扭了好不好，要不就牙痛，他气的张开嘴狠狠的咬了他的胳膊，让他快点干。

“知道了知道了，明天女朋友要是问起这个牙印，我就说是猫咬的。”

他被伺候的浑身发软，心里却烦透了。

把小祖宗操舒爽了又伺候他睡着，羽生觉得自己变得越来越放纵，这不是好预兆。

说好了，这段时间和金博洋保持距离，免得又滚到床上，现在我们又抱到了一起；说好了找个女朋友走向正轨现在却只是个空壳，女朋友的影子都没；说好了他要走向正轨，要当个好哥哥，不是年少无知时那个曾经的炮友，现在又口是心非的一次又一次重复着“我们只是身体上的关系”，不知道是谁给金博洋听还是自己听。

这样下去对谁都不好，不是吗？

然后他今天又放纵了，明明试着好几天不见他就能断了这个瘾，后果就是每一次短暂的会面都会伴随着一次尽兴的欢愉。他几乎要怀疑那个一向自制力过人的他生了病，而且还是他这个竹马传染给他的。

不过还是要承认，金博洋的身体是很能满足他，不愧是磨合了至少六年的床伴。他自暴自弃的想着，拨开金博洋的额发，在那一瞬间产生了想要亲亲他的念头，就像小时候那样。

他没有亲。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·前方高虐预警！  
> ·不要殴打作者！作者已经被自己的刀捅的痛不欲生  
> 

金博洋迷迷糊糊的睡着，半梦半醒的时候仿佛听见羽生细声细气的打着电话，估计是在帮他请假。紧接着他身边的一侧就失去了重量，他想起身至少说个早安，可却动不了，由着那个人穿上衣服离他而去，只留着他的气味和温度在陪着他。

他讨厌羽生这一副样子，做过了之后就云淡风轻的离开，如果他们做相性一百问的话，里面“做完之后早上起来说的第一句话是什么”的答案就会是无情的“从来没有说过第一句话。”仿佛想要金博洋连同一切不该有的回忆都消失在过去，他一个人背对着走向未来一样绝情。

我真是越来越娘们儿唧唧了。金博洋突然觉得晨间眼镜干涩，留下几滴泪来。他并不承认生理泪水里含有几分自怜自艾的成分，抓了抓头发去洗脸了。

昨天随手套的夹克还不错，领子能遮住吻痕。金博洋不知道羽生从昨天答应满足他开始就盘算好了他这件衣服可以遮住多少痕迹，绝不给他露出破绽的机会。此时此刻他虚着身子坐起来，后面被清理的干干净净，只有腰间的酸痛控诉着昨天久违的接纳。他一边不得不承认着每一次和他做都挺舒服的，一边骂着这个混蛋居然内射，即使羽生昨天晚上帮他清理还穿上睡衣很好的抚平了他的怒火。

由美妈妈笑呵呵的给他做了早饭，是他爱吃的鱼丸粥和馒头夹午餐肉。他昨天兴致缺缺，晚饭吃的不多，之后又剧烈运动消耗了太多体力，现在难免顾不上吃相。可能是天下的妈妈都喜欢看自己孩子狼吞虎咽吃的很香的样子，羽生妈妈看着这个白净小孩把脸颊都塞得鼓鼓的，像个小仓鼠，越看越稀罕。

她一直幻想金博洋能成为自己儿子，因为他太知道心疼人了，冬天的时候看到羽生妈妈洗菜冻手能用零花钱给她买烤红薯。而金妈妈却一直羡慕羽生妈妈的儿子，能够把自己的生活安排妥当，不用大人操心，业余时间还能教教她电脑，简直是金妈妈心中的完美大宝贝。

两个人都是彼此的“别人家孩子”，彼此倒没有多少怨言。反正就住在隔壁，也都不是容易暴怒的性子，出了矛盾打一把游戏就好了，长大了之后，出了矛盾打一炮就好了。

请了假的金博洋回到自己家开始悠哉。没有和兄弟们约游戏是因为他觉得起码要在哥们儿面前保持一个面子上的不舒服，这是他向来装病的基本规则。想了想他啃起了心心念念的麻辣鸭脖看起了直播，可是越看越心烦意乱。他放下手里的食物，环顾着自己还没拉开窗帘的昏暗房间、凌乱的床单和开着的电视，发现这俨然是他第一次的复刻场景，顿时崩溃的一头扎进被子。

我不可以这样下去了。我不可以看到什么都能联系起我跟他做爱的细节了。我不可以做什么事情都能想到他了。

陷在这段感情里的，只有我一个蠢家伙。

仿佛正对应他所想的，羽生在结束课程之后，照例有一个睫毛弯弯的可爱女孩来问自己要不要去图书馆自习。他原本想要像从前一样婉拒，可这回，他似乎下定了决心。

这会是我回到正途的第一步吗？

没有像平常一样拒绝她的邀约，羽生反而在几经犹豫后微笑着开口：

“要不要一起去喝咖啡？”

女孩儿几乎是受宠若惊的答应了。这么长时间来，她明里暗里给了多少邀请，羽生就是礼貌的无动于衷。现在只要羽生还给她这一点点关怀，她便已经为自己得到走在羽生身边的许可而喜悦了。

女孩儿是和他同专业的同学，也是校合唱队的成员，两个人经常在课上碰面。可惜羽生没和她有过深入的聊天，话最多的一次是给她讲解题目，所以有点记不住她的名字。幸好来的是女孩子常光顾的咖啡厅，一进门就有店员寒暄着打招呼，说着“藤田你来约会吗？”，羽生才想起来她叫藤田纪美。

她喜欢喝摩卡啊，平常如果是天天的话一定会点热巧克力的……等等，我想他做什么？

像是为了驱赶从前的无理发散思维，羽生爽快的请了女孩的摩卡，他自己要了一杯榛果拿铁，开始真诚的看向对面开始手足无措的她。

“纪美同学，对我怎么想呢？”他擅自直接叫了名字+同学，试图拉进一些距离。

“啊……羽生同学人又帅气，对人又友善，我……”

乍一让她说出想法，她反而害羞起来。而这边羽生看着她越来越红的脸，心里也有数了。

她的喜欢，都明晃晃的盛在眼睛里了。羽生缓缓的摇动着手里的棕褐色液体，状似专心的等待着女孩儿继续说下去。

“我…我很仰慕羽生同学！”

“唔，那真的很谢谢你。”

没有谈过恋爱，对待女孩子的时候羽生的嘴非常笨。这个时候打直球只会让对方觉得自己轻薄吧，只好奉承下来。咖啡在这个时候仿佛救命般的缓解了尴尬，他拿过来小小的啜了一口，立刻放了下来。

“烫烫烫……”

“诶，没关系吧！”纪美手忙脚乱不知道是拿些水来还是手纸，被羽生叫住了。

“我没关系啦，纪美同学不要着急。”

“其实……今天能和羽生同学一起出来，真的非常开心！”她听着羽生清爽的少年音，似乎因为头一次和羽生近距离接触而兴奋，脸红彤彤的坐下来，低着头说话，“我知道羽生同学应该是要拒绝我的，可是没关系……只是有一起喝咖啡的机会我就很满足了……”

“拒绝，拒绝什么？”

“……”纪美的脸越来越红，声音像蚊子叫，“……告白。”

说实话，羽生对她并没有心动的感觉，他自己认为是相处的不够多的缘故。再说现在的恋爱哪有几场是能真正走心的？他现在还记得他师兄，和一个姑娘才见过两面就开始了情侣关系，竟然也维持了一年半，这很给他相处试试看的信心。

有多少恋爱和婚姻也是因为适合，或许他也可以试着去适合。

而且如果再这样下去，对我和天天都不好，他神色凝重几分。纪美开始小口小口的喝摩卡，小心翼翼的观察着他的表情，却什么也看不出。

“如果是恋爱的话，其实我还蛮想答应的，毕竟之前没有过这样的经验。”羽生半晌才吐出这些字，抬头直直的看向纪美，“要不要相处试试看？虽然我们现在对彼此的了解还不多，但我会努力做好的。”

我要想过去的荒唐说再见，说再见。

他开始试着抛弃别扭去看纪美了。她的皮肤也是白皙的，有可爱的酒窝，喜欢笑，声音不愧是合唱队的，气息充足且甜美，是个挺漂亮的姑娘。特别是那双眼睛，总让他感觉说不上来的熟悉和安心。

“那…那么说羽生同学，是从来没有谈过恋爱吗？”纪美小小的震惊了一下，垂下头嘀咕了一句“好纯情呢。”细小的话语传到羽生的耳朵里却莫名的感到讽刺，只有他和金博洋知道他们根本就与纯情这个词无缘，可是现在不是想这个的时候。

“的确，没谈过呢。”他努力露出一个公式化的微笑，反正自己也没有说谎，“纪美同学愿意教教我这个恋爱傻瓜吗？”

女孩儿表现出了恰到好处的欣喜。她听出了羽生在话语里对恋爱的渴望，或许自己并没有拴住他的心，只是因为自己足够适合且足够熟悉；可是对她来说也是可以理解，毕竟有些恋爱生来就是无法结果的飞蛾扑火，可她甚至有些没出息的感到开心。

能跟他有更多机会相处，怎样也是好的。

就算是大学生活只剩一年，不出意外会是个短命的恋爱，她有自信让这份恋爱更长一些。同时她心里也暗暗祈祷，希望能有幸得到他的心，成为他第一个也是最后一个女朋友。

“好啊，那我可以教教你。”她抬头对上羽生的眼睛，“首先第一步，从互称名字开始吧。”

“纪美。”

“结弦。”

“请多关照。”羽生眯着眼睛笑了起来。他脑海中一瞬间想起在某个场合被叫起的“结弦”，可既然已经是他决定抛弃的过去，从今天开始还是做个好哥哥吧。

而看着兴致勃勃要拉着他自拍的纪美，他心里的歉疚感越来越深。

没关系的，没关系的。他这样告诫自己，我会尽全力了解她，去做好她的男朋友的。

面对纪美合照并公布的请求，他痛快的答应了。他其实很希望出了这个咖啡店的时候就再也没有退路，无论去哪里都有人知道藤田纪美是他的女朋友，周围环境就能引导他去喜欢她。在这张照片发送后，便以惊人的速度发散开来。瘫在家里刷朋友圈的金博洋和在出租房里赶作业的金杨都在相似的时间点知道了这个消息。

对于金杨来说，顶多是好奇心被满足了。纪美这个女孩他听说过，合唱队的队花，羽生可能是因为欠缺歌唱天赋才出于憧憬找了会唱歌的她，非常讲道理；顺带着心疼一下自家兄弟，不但失宠甚至还要被撒狗粮。可对于金博洋来说可是彻彻底底的劫难了，他经历了长达一个下午的时间，刚刚说服自己接受喜欢羽生结弦的这个事实，当头一棒就直接敲醒了他。

我到底在坚持些什么，他不是我的啊。金博洋崩溃的拍了拍头，而他身上的痕迹和身后的异样感成了最讽刺的答案。他心里气的难受，可又知道自己没资格抱怨，这是他们约定好的事情，没有出尔反尔的道理。

他低垂着头，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉到被子上。而后泪痕被他一把抹掉，他翻身下床去洗了个澡后，直接睡了起来，试图逃避一切。

反正今天羽生是绝对不会回家来的，他从此也再没有等的必要了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妹子是无辜的，不黑妹子。


	4. Chapter 4

今天的早晨似乎不太一样。

金杨看着难得一见的早来限量版金博洋，做出今天见了鬼的表情。对方因为前一天眼部支出了大量液体，导致现在眼球又干又疼，正在闭目养神，被突如其来的背后一掌差点拍到地里。

“金杨，你是只想活今天最后一天了吗？”

卧草，嗓子怎么都有点哑，我昨天也没有扯着嗓子哭啊。后知后觉的去拿水瓶，里面还都是热水，他打开盖子让袅袅的水气飘出来，心里祈祷金杨不看出什么端倪。

金杨开始嘲笑他了。他知道金博洋一吃辣就停不下来，就容易发声困难，肯定是昨天装病偷着吃麻辣鸭脖了。结果嘲笑到一半想起来，金博洋从前被羽生管着，极少有自己偷吃辣的机会，现在没人管了……

不好意思大兄弟，我不是故意戳你痛处的。

全校人几乎都知道，金博洋和羽生结弦是竹马，可是两个人除了一起出去玩一起回家之外，对彼此的事情是一点不开口，想从他们嘴里撬出什么彼此的童年糗事或者是喜欢的女生类型简直难如登天。现在羽生有了对象，平常寄希望于从金博洋嘴里打探消息的女生们跟吃了炸药一样，导致金博洋一整天安静如鸡，不敢靠近其他人一步，就差被金杨和王金泽戴着墨镜护送回家了。他憋屈的坐在座位上哀嚎着金杨快点把海鲜泡面买回来，一边心想一定要敲诈羽生几顿“分手饭”不可。

叫分手饭好像不太对，又没有在一起。那要不叫分炮饭？唉管他呢，反正他要请我吃饭，请我这个没有感情的杀手吃饭。

下午，金博洋上着他最擅长的课，听到一个几天前因为兴趣自己研究完了的一个要点，仗着老师也宠他。开始光明正大的开小差。

他开始有点佩服自己了，起码今天在众人面前什么负面情绪也没露出来，连金杨都没看出什么破绽。他天总想要放弃什么人还不容易嘛？还不都是分分钟的事。

他怕是忘了谁昨天哭的不行了吧。

但是在正常的外表下，亲如金杨和王金泽的二位损友还是察觉到了些许不对，但是又说不出来哪里不太一样。等到金博洋独自一人回家了，金杨还剩一节课的时候，住校的王金泽把他风衣的扣子解开，被风一吹像个黑道老大一样：

“你不觉得，今天老金的话有点多吗？”

“你搞清楚，我也姓金，你说的哪个老金？”金杨实在忍不住他这个扮相，老父亲一般伸出手帮他把扣子扣好了。结果被王金泽不识好人心的再一次解开，顺便放了《赌神》的bgm，做出桥底算命大仙的架势。

“我是说，金博洋的话有点太多了吧？”

“他的话我觉得一直挺多的。”

“你有注意到他的谈话内容吗？”王金泽神经兮兮的凑过来继续，“他说了羽生的事情哎。”

“woc…！！”迟钝如金杨也反应过来这件事的不寻常性。金博洋向来是外表皮孩儿内里鹌鹑，发生了什么事情，能说的也不说，不能说的更不说。现在羽生在他们这个年级，不，乃至在整个学校都变成了单身女生的禁词，金博洋会在这个时候犯禁吗？

“你别刻意去问他。我估计啊，他自己都没反应过来他说了羽生。”王金泽时隔两章没有戏份，这一次终于扬眉吐气，再一次摆出了“我已经看透”的表情。

“你别说，他没反应过来，我也没反应过来。他这小子什么时候提的？”金杨心向来很大，在此刻他突然对老王产生了极大的敬佩。估计如果老王能和天儿一个班，挖到的料能比自己多个…几十倍吧。

“就怕你没听出来啊，我一字一句记得清清楚楚。”王金泽转换成苦口婆心模式，“他说：‘你们这一天天的，玩个RPG都大呼小叫，要和你们一起玩都得被你们吓死！我和牛哥玩就不会产生这样的情况！’你说说，这难道不算破戒吗！他以前从来不做这么伤人的比较！”

“你玩狂父的时候是叫的挺吓人的。”

“你能不能找好重点再讲话！”

“哎你看，羽生和藤田纪美出来了。”

远处走过来的一对牵手的男女，看着颜值就知道是学校里前段时间高调宣布出道的强强CP。远远看过去，羽生正低着头看着纪美听她讲话，而纪美显然也是兴致勃勃，好像在说约会的事情。

金杨和王金泽沉默着看这一对情侣离开校园，是金杨先开的口。

“你不觉得，羽生看那姑娘的眼神，还不如看天儿深情吗？”

“我勒个大槽，你可别乱说啊。”王金泽立刻就被这危险发言震惊了，可仔细想想似乎他说的没什么不对。羽生虽然牵着纪美的手，看向纪美的表情却更像是朋友；和金博洋从来没干过牵手那么gay的事情，看向他的眼神却……

完了，太gay了。王金泽开始捂脸，小娘们儿似的推着江哥让他去上课。金杨不明所以的看着这个突然变娘的同伴，赶紧抱着书跑了，装作不认识他。

“那我们周六，要去游乐场吗？”校门外，纪美左手还握着羽生的手，右手拿着手机在查看约会地点推荐。刚刚走过学校时的注目礼某种意义上让她非常满足，可能是女生的小小虚荣心。

羽生话多，是整个学校有目共睹的。但是碍于嘴笨（特指和女孩子相处），纪美并没有怎么觉得羽生爱说话，暂且在她这里被判定为害羞。为了和他多说些什么，纪美开始很努力的找话题。

羽生也察觉到了纪美的尴尬，他一直很认真的在听纪美说她身边发生的事，而后过了十分钟之后纪美就不太开心了，说希望也让她多了解一下自己。他想了想，最近的游戏玩的都是恐怖类型，女孩子应该不会喜欢，约会的时候谈论专业的事情也不太好，反而陷入了思索中。

“我说啊，结弦你不能这样犹豫着要和我说什么。”纪美走到他前面一步，转过来很认真的和他面对面，“我想了解你，就算是我感兴趣也好不感兴趣也好，起码希望你能告诉我。”

纪美的眼神是实打实的认真，羽生结弦不知为何，总是想起今天课后nobu跟他说的话。

“yuzu你不像是会谈没有结果的恋爱的人。”

“你怎么知道我们的关系没有结果呢？”他歪着头很是疑惑的反问。周围的人大多是会称赞他们很般配，如果有问题，估计也就只有nobu能看出来不对劲了。

毕竟是最要好的朋友。

“你是那种，一定要和喜欢的人在一起才会话多的类型。”织田信成手里收拾着书，眼睛倒是很认真的看羽生，“你和藤田的话也太少了。”

羽生还没反驳，织田就补救一般接了下半句：“当然，也有可能是因为你们俩还不熟。但话又说回来了，和不熟的人谈恋爱这种事情，实在不像你。”

他想着nobu这些话，伸手把纪美拉回来，再一次和她并肩而行。

“纪美，喜欢玩游戏吗？”他开始试探的说出口了，颇有些证明自己和她很熟的味道，“我最近在玩稍微有点吓人的RP…啊不，解谜游戏，我竹马推荐给我的。”

“RPG吗？那我也很有兴趣哦。我家的哥哥是这一类游戏的狂粉，家里全都是这样的游戏。”

羽生说实话，真没想过看上去女孩子气十足的纪美能够参与到这个话题里，当即兴致勃勃的定下了来家里一起玩顺带吃饭的时间。于是当天晚上，回家的他碰见来找金博洋玩的金杨，和妈妈说了女朋友周末要来家里和他玩游戏的事情，惊掉众人的下巴。

“真没想到，藤田还能喜欢玩这玩意儿。”听到八卦的金杨吃完饭回到金博洋房间和他玩魔女之家，控制着游戏角色维奥拉躲开骷髅攻击，跟坐在旁边吃冰糕的金博洋随意说着。金博洋刚刚平淡的和羽生打完招呼后就很老实，听到这话也只是浅浅的“嗯”了一声。他想到，等藤田来拜访的时候势必也要和他们家、尤其是还要和自己打招呼的时候，无知无觉的咬掉了一大口冰糕，牙齿一瞬间被冰到，痛的他差点蹦起来。

“看看，不老实了吧。你再怼我，我这个走位战就过不去了。”金杨躲避着金博洋由于痛感疯狂拍打四周的手，然后就被游戏里的眼球攻击给搞死了。

那天晚上，羽生听着隔壁金博洋和金杨吵吵闹闹的声音，做了一个梦。

今天对他来说，是很重要的一步。他见到了金博洋也只是打了个招呼，金博洋也没有低气压的说出什么索取的要求，他们之间没有任何越界的行为。他本应该为此高兴的。

梦里面，是金博洋对着穿结婚礼服的他满脸笑意地说“恭喜你结婚，羽生哥。”而他也同样笑着回应了：“谢谢博洋。”

称呼很生疏，即使是梦里的他也感觉到不对了。他们的互称一向是“yuzu”和“天天”。而后，金博洋和他说了很多话，很多，梦里的他也平静的听。谈话里，包括他找到了一心一意喜欢的对象，包括他们之间淫乱的关系就此终止，包括，包括他们从此以后就是普通的朋友关系。

“我女朋友对我很好，我也很爱她，还请羽生哥把这一切都守口如瓶。”梦里的金博洋郑重的向他鞠了一躬。

“那是自然，也请博洋忘记从前那些吧。”梦里的他看着从门外走来的新娘子，笑的又幸福又甜蜜。

而后他就醒了。

怎么…怎么回事？

他一抹脸，额头全是汗，甚至还流了眼泪。这本该是他梦想中的完美结局，而他醒过来的时候，身体把这一整个梦判定为“噩梦”，大脑叫嚣着：“快停止这一切！”，他甚至浑身哆嗦，这是他怎样都无法理解的。

“难道我心底里不希望吗……”他呆滞的擦掉脸上的眼泪和汗水，“难道我做的这一切，都不应该吗？”

可是那份不想失去金博洋、不想把他当普通朋友的心情，确实真情实感的压了过来。羽生翻身下床，消惊一样的喝了杯水，从阳台看过去。金博洋房间灯还亮着，可是如何怎样喧闹都与他无关了。


	5. Chapter 5

和金杨一起把ib和梦日记也刷过几遍后，已经过了两个月。

如果说要问金博洋这段时日和以往有什么不同，他十有八九会握着游戏手柄先迷茫的看你，而后会觉得自己好好学习好好打游戏没干什么坏事，瞥过头去不理你了。只不过肉眼可见的，他和羽生越来越生疏。

从他带纪美回家的那一天，他就识相的再也没有去问过他，也没再提起过那个承诺。羽生似乎也是打定了主意，如果金博洋不主动要求，他也绝不去打扰他。既如此，两个人甚至倒退到只是可以见面打招呼的关系，也没有谁来走上前一步，说什么挽回的话。

最初的禁欲生活显然和金博洋从前的放纵背道而驰，他是被满足惯了的，连自己用手都没玩过几次。不得不否认的，两个月以来也有那么一两回，他坐在羽生身边一起吃饭，没有纪美，仿佛他们还是可以随便滚床单一样。他和羽生离得那么近，进到可以嗅到他身上洗衣液的香气，心在怦怦跳的同时，他知道身体里的某处开始蠢蠢欲动了。

这清香的气味是他的催情素。他没出息的想到。

直面上喜欢羽生的代价，就是他在自我满足的时候会无意识的喊他的名字，想着他抱着他，摸遍他的身子，舔着他的喉结滑到乳尖。像从前那样。他与羽生的房间只有一墙之隔，如果纪美来拜访就能时时能听见隔壁女孩子清脆的笑声和羽生温柔的附和。金博洋不得不咬住周围的被子或者什么，来压住无意识的叫唤，好不让隔壁听见，生理的泪水在咬住布料时的一瞬间变成了心理的负担。

而后他自己一个人空落落的达到高潮，精液凉丝丝的淌得到处都是，黏着挂在腿间。他控制不住的去嫉妒纪美，她身边的位置曾是他的，他小心翼翼的把耳朵贴在墙上，想听听他们在说什么，或者是，有没有在做爱。

我真是有病，金博洋觉得自己没出息的要命，可是羽生的绅士风度也总是给他希望。夏天的天黑的晚，羽生知道自己家到纪美家的距离，掐着点的在天黑前送走纪美，而后送她回家后也一分钟不多留，确保她的安全就毫不犹豫的回去，留不出做爱的机会。

怎么说呢，金博洋的确为此开心过。再过了些日子，他就真的习惯身边没有羽生这件事了，他克制着，就像他并不知道羽生也在克制着一样，克制着好好生活，不去管他，做一个抛弃儿女情长走江湖的大哥。

他终于像一只刺猬一样把自己裹了起来，在学校做出最好的伪装，仿佛他真的只是因为哥哥谈恋爱而闹脾气的小孩，日子一长也就和好如初一样。

他在学校里也听说了，羽生由于学习出众，提早就修满了学分，只消等到最后一门考完就要比同龄人早半年毕业了。金博洋对这件事毫不意外，羽生在他心目中一向是聪明人，他连一个惊讶或者是恭喜的表情都懒得给一个。

而纪美却开始焦虑了。

她原本认为，校园时光会留住羽生在她身边，可是她曾经崇拜不已的、羽生的过人之处却要带走他，离她远远的。纪美不相信她和羽生会扛过异地甚至异校，他去更好的大学读研的时候，也就是分手的时候吧。

她旁敲侧击的问过羽生，可羽生不知道是安慰她还是不肯说实话，一直坚定不移的安慰她。平心而论，纪美能说羽生是一个很好的男性朋友，能在下雨天来接她，能买零食送到她的班上，能在图书馆的时候帮她拿高处的书；可是也止步于此了。他们之间，没有亲吻，没有爱抚，没有情难自禁，仅仅是牵手，仅此而已。

她是找了个男朋友吗？没什么感觉。

女孩子是需要安全感的，每一次情绪不佳绝对不会是空穴来风。羽生只觉得纪美最近非常易怒又悲观，很聪明的没有选择正面硬刚，一直在表忠心。

可女孩子又是何等聪明，她知道羽生其实没什么忠心可表，把友善充作爱情是她不愿意见到的。她宁愿羽生和她说，我对你只有友情，也不愿意他为了自己强求的说我不会离开你。

“那你亲亲我。”

“什么…？”羽生不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，正在和他吵架的纪美在火势最旺盛的时候说要亲吻，怎么想怎么奇怪。

“亲啊，你亲啊。”纪美的语气突然平静了，她脸上露出了“是我太贪心”的懊悔神情，“如果你亲了我，不对，我应该先说好，是亲这里。”

她用手指轻轻点着自己的嘴唇，上面没有粉红色的唇膏，今天来找他的纪美未施粉黛，“如果你真的能亲我，我就相信你的鬼话。”

她怎么忘了呢，这本来也就是一场凑合的恋爱，她要求这么多，受苦受难的只会是她自己。

羽生一时愣在原地。他知道和纪美之间一直缺了些什么，一些他们俩都想要的东西，可是却没法从对方身上获得。他自欺欺人的靠近了，心想这只是一个吻，看到纪美紧闭着的双眼，却再一次停住了。

她的眼睛，很像金博洋。

这个认知一下子把他的神志打了个稀碎。他一直觉得纪美的眼睛很漂亮，让他感觉安心，可是他一直没意识到这一处和金博洋的相似。在女朋友身上找炮友的特征不是一个回归正轨的人该干的事情，他想着干脆利落的也闭上眼睛亲上去，可是暗藏在表面上的正轨里的真心却开始大声求饶。

不，你不喜欢她！

羽生又想起了衣橱里的那唯一一次接吻，那是脑子一热的冲动行为吗？还是他真心实意的、透过缝隙看见金博洋情动时候的脸而惹起的某种不该有的情感？想到金博洋，他没法再继续了，胆怯的后退了几步。

“对不起。”真的对不起。他此时此刻找不到别的话可以说出口，只能干巴巴但是诚心诚意的道歉。他突然觉得自己很混蛋，一个决定让所有人都不开心，他后悔把一个这么好的姑娘牵扯进来了，他后悔自己无知无觉的利用了纪美的真心。

Nobu说的是对的，他做不到。

纪美这时候从这个拥抱里抽出身来，无比认真的正视着羽生的眼睛。此时她仿佛是清醒和愤怒的结合体，纠结的情绪让她想要独自一人清醒一下。

“你滚。”她语气平静，而后反应过来这不是她专业课的空房间，“不，我滚。”

羽生感受着暴风雨的余韵，看着纪美面上不显，实际非常烦躁的出了这个房间。她就连离开的时候也轻手轻脚的带上了门，显得他更加无力。

他拿出手机，给纪美发了，他觉得是最后一条消息。

“对不起。  
你定个时间，我们好好聊聊。  
可以吗？”

“可以。”几乎是秒速接到了回复，羽生把手机扔在一边，闭着眼睛坐在座位上。铃声在这个时候响起来，一个已经没有课的人在这个时候突然意识到自己早就放学了。他仓皇的拿起手头的东西，赶在来人之前也离开了教室。

他突然想见见那个好久没见的人了。其实他们前天才刚打过照面，可他却像是有一个世纪没见他了。他想要听听他的声音，想把他抱在怀里，想满足他心中空了的那一块。每个和他一墙之隔的夜晚，对他来说都是理智与情感的搏斗。

比起失去纪美，他有点没良心的更不想失去金博洋。

羽生默默的往家走，他的家，和金博洋的家。

羽生妈妈一如既往的在家，金博洋今天早早的上完了课，被他的由美妈妈抓到羽生家（其实就是隔壁）来吃中午饭。金博洋该跟羽生生疏是一回事，由美妈妈全心全意的关心他可是从来百分百的接受和回报。此时他吃完饭有一会儿了，在餐桌上受到了由美妈妈的挽留，和她聊了一会天。

这一耽搁，两个人就碰上了。

金博洋像往常一样，打了一个平淡的招呼，羽生倒是久违的笑起来看他。

由美妈妈最近总感觉她这两个捧在手心的小孩生分了不少，觉得是课业让他们没有太多时间相处，羽生这一回来，她一叠声的叫哥哥带着天天打游戏，怕自己在他们碍手碍脚不自在（比如打游戏输了不敢爆粗口，其实他俩都没有这个习惯），她干脆让金博洋领着羽生去此时空无一人的金博洋家，理由是她要给这里地板消毒加吸尘。

金博洋有一种不详的预感，从羽生看着他拧开门锁开始，那股视线就热乎乎的打在他的背上，他忍不住抖了一下，心下生出许多绮念来，又被他压下去了。他前脚刚进了门，羽生后脚跟进来，直接顺手关上了门，搂着他的肩膀和他对调了位置，把他压在了门板上。

“唔…呜…！”门板是软软的垫子，羽生并不担心硌着金博洋，放心大胆的瞄准着两片唇瓣就压了上去。牙齿不友好的磕在一起，他眯了眯眼睛，继续进攻，唇齿间都是金博洋刚刚的饭后甜点冰淇淋的甜味。

羽生在亲他，开什么玩笑？金博洋惊恐的睁大了眼睛，推着羽生的肩，可就算是他用了令人疼痛的力道，羽生还是没有停下来。他觉得他要背过气去了，羽生笨笨的亲他的嘴唇，捏了一下他敏感的乳尖让他痛的张开了嘴巴，趁虚而入的溜进去挑逗他的舌头。有涎水从来不及闭合的嘴角流下来，金博洋被亲的满脸通红，他嘴巴里有另一个人的软舌搅来搅去，舔着他脆弱的口腔壁，含着他的舌尖让他连拒绝的话都说不出来。

眼看着自己就真的要窒息，他狠了狠心，看准时机用虎牙稳准狠的咬上了流氓的舌头，大口大口的喘着气来庆祝自己用虎牙拯救了自己的生命。

“你，你发什么疯？”金博洋觉得自己的唇瓣感觉不太对，胀胀的发疼，可能已经肿起来了。羽生把被咬伤还在流血的舌尖伸出来，“嘶嘶”的吸气忍着痛，眼神却彻彻底底的撕去了刚刚的伪装。

“来做吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望我们都能拥有两情相悦的爱。


	6. Chapter 6

今天的一切都很不正常。金博洋被抱着，脑子晕晕沉沉的想着。

羽生这个已经很久不聊天不滚床单的炮友突然一个劲儿的亲他，亲到他嘴巴都要麻了；连续阴了好几天的天空终于转晴，阳光把自己的房间照的亮亮的，刺得他眼睛疼；他由于发呆没有阻止羽生的动作，回过神来的时候已经躺在了床上，羽生就撑在他身上，温柔（他开始怀疑是不是自己眼睛出了问题）的注视着他。

他摸着自己的嘴唇，烫烫的，估计要好几天才能消肿，只能跟江哥老王说是吃麻辣火锅了。而现在这个开始对他动手动脚的人就更奇怪了，他拉住要脱他衣服的那只手用力甩到一边，恶狠狠的揪住他的衣领质问着：

“你tm受了什么刺激？让我好好清静一下不行吗！有生理问题找你女朋友去！”

“吵架了。”

一句没有情绪的话突然就把金博洋的怒意给掐死了。他未免也太看得起自己了吧？人家是吵架了女孩子不能满足他了才来找的自己，自作多情什么劲儿呢？

金博洋周身的气息和眼神一下子变丧，羽生知道自己说错话了，小心翼翼的去亲他的鼻尖，被金博洋毫不犹豫的一把推开了。

怒气冲冲的金博洋一骨碌坐起来，看着刚刚被羽生扯出痕迹的白T恤气的发笑。他开始干脆利落的脱衣服了，就在震惊的羽生面前，把衣服裤子一件件扔到床下。他的皮肤仍然是那么白，带着夏日的细汗，随着他的呼吸，小巧的乳头也一上一下的起伏。随着身上最后一件衣物也掉落下来，全裸的小孩儿抬起头来，眼中的怒气已完全转变成了讽刺，一头扎进他的怀里。

“来吧。”

羽生的神志一时不知道是上还是不上，身体却先一步做出了动作。或许是夏日的太阳把他烧糊涂了，他咬着金博洋的耳洞，带出一阵又一阵水声。金博洋很没出息的觉得仅仅是这样他就要硬起来了，这两个月他一直没有得到满足，这具色情的身体抗议起来可是他完全没法控制的。听着羽生在他耳边低语着“对不起”，又轻轻的亲着他的脸颊，他又难受又兴奋，双手胡乱的隔着羽生的上衣在他背上抓挠，把他往自己的方向靠近，不知廉耻的蹭起了他的腿，勾着他。

“亲亲是情感越界行为，记一张黄牌。”

“那如果我偏要亲呢？”羽生歪着头，像小孩子询问大人晚饭吃什么一样，虎视眈眈的盯着他一张一合的、水润润的双唇，等待着下一次下嘴的好时机。

“那我就把你红牌罚下，我自己解决。”金博洋不紧不慢的伸手捂住羽生的嘴，反而被他舔了一口手心。他慌乱的缩回来，却被羽生抓住手腕摁在床上动弹不得。

“等把你操的说不出话了，我想亲几下都可以。”

“你看我会不会把你舌头咬下来……唔……”

他忘了他把自己脱了个精光，一丝不挂的威胁人一点都没有力度。羽生用他的枕巾把他的手腕绑了起来，还贴心的问他这个松紧度会不会让他难受。他偏过头去嘴硬的不说一句话，胸前就迅速传来一阵刺痛。

“你，你还敢咬我！”要不是他的手被捆着，他现在就一手捂着被咬出牙印的乳头，一手扇羽生一个耳光，可惜他现在哪个也做不了，只能任人宰割。羽生安抚的舔着迅速变红变肿的那一侧，手指按压着另一侧，指甲都陷进了脆弱的乳肉里。

“明明就很舒服嘛，尖尖都硬起来了。”他慢条斯理的继续玩弄着他的胸前，用粗糙的指腹按摩着可怜的果实，直到两遍都涨起来，红彤彤的才罢休。金博洋只觉得又痛又爽，羽生的气息打在他胸前他都觉得受不住了，一个劲儿的哆嗦。隐隐地，心底里的委屈又蔓延开来，从前他俩的性爱从来不这么粗暴，他哪次不是被好好伺候的主？现在娇惯了又空虚了这么久，自然心里不好受。

“你…你凭什么这么对我…？撒气吗？我…我不同意……”

他哭了，眼泪一串串往下掉，他的手没法擦，又觉得丢人，一个劲儿的把身子转过去蹭着枕头擦掉泪水。羽生沉默着，把哭泣的小人儿转过来，一寸寸舔掉他的泪痕，他的神情是金博洋从未见过的，掺杂着难言和后悔，转而放轻放缓了，认真的像从前那样取悦他。

“对不起。”

他到底要说几个对不起！金博洋觉得自己要翻白眼了，狠狠的咬起羽生的喉结来，羽生吃痛的低低叫了一声，报复性的开始往下身伸出罪恶的手。他揉起他最喜欢的小肉屁股，金博洋立刻闭上眼睛呜咽起来，扭动着身体让他再给一点。金博洋的阴茎已经完全勃起了，柱头蹭着羽生的裤子，隔靴搔痒的缓解着爆炸的情欲，精液沾湿了裤子，来回带出了水痕。这迅速的勃起让羽生稍稍有点惊讶，总觉得今天的金博洋特别敏感，是完全没开荤吗，还是单纯的想要了呢？

话是这么说，他自己不也是一样。金博洋是自己解决，他难道不是吗？长达他几乎整个人生的相处时光让他绝对不能接受失去金博洋这个朝夕相处的人，长达六年的充实性生活导致羽生也无法忍耐没有金博洋的日子。他也迅速的进入了状态，无奈的看着正用小巧的脚尖玩弄他裤子里鼓起来的那一块，羽生觉得自己真是在床上宠坏他了，可惜自己还真受用。

“天天抽屉里的润滑剂都快没存货了，用这些也不知道够不够，毕竟那么紧的小屁股需求还是挺大的。”轻车熟路的从金博洋的床头柜拿草莓味润滑剂，一股脑儿的将瓶底仅剩的一些全部挤在一张一合的穴口，用手指把润滑推进去涂在肉壁里的每一处，微凉的液体让身底的男孩一激灵。金博洋被他摆弄着，身体靠在床头柜上，被绑起来的手放在胸前，一条腿乖顺的放在床上，另一条腿被抬起来锁在羽生肩膀上，粉红色的穴口一览无余，随着它饥渴的吞吃着空气的动作，一股股被捂热的草莓味润滑从身体里流出来，金博洋脑子糊涂着觉得像是失禁了一样一个劲儿的收缩着穴口，想要合拢腿却只能跟着羽生的动作把身体打的更开。

“流…流出来了……啊啊，好痒……”

“那不要浪费，我再全部塞回去吧。”

羽生想把他的下半身抬起来一点，这样金博洋就能看到他下身的小嘴是如何淫荡的含着他的两根手指不松开的，来来回回戳刺的动作混着润滑液发出“咕滋咕滋”的水声。渐渐的，流出来的不仅仅是滑腻的润滑，还有透明的液体随着他的挑逗被敏感身体的主人分泌出来。羽生掰开他的臀缝，让穴口张的更开，他好奇的感觉到内里并不像已有两个月没做过的干涩和拒绝，似乎适应非常良好。他探寻的抬头看着眼尾已经泛红、彻彻底底因为情欲而开始流泪的金博洋，手指搅动着满是汁水的后庭，沉默着要求一个原因。

金博洋看见羽生的眼神，挣扎着想要坐起来，羽生手指一动摸上熟悉的那敏感一处，金博洋的腰立刻软了，软软的叫了一声，头无力的砸向墙壁，撞到了羽生为了护着他放在墙上的手。

“我…你……我就自己…满，满足一下…你还能把我…咋……啊啊啊！”

羽生开始坏心眼儿的逗弄他身体里那栗子一样的凸起，直教他双腿颤抖，胸前被捆住的双手紧紧的抓着枕巾，而后手指痉挛的发白，去扯羽生的衣服。

“给我脱掉……在我的床上人模人样给谁看……”

“好。你也别在我身底下这么硬气了，小心一会儿哭着叫我哥哥。”羽生干脆的脱掉衣服，金博洋眯起发虚的眼睛，他身上没有吻痕，没有做爱的痕迹，很好，不然他真的会心情极差，差到被人操完之后还能有精力起来撕掉他带着女式香水味的上衣。

“你想要应该告诉我。”羽生把已经蓄势待发的阴茎抵在他身下，穴口感受到思念的热度和硬物开心得颤抖。金博洋“呸”了一声，身体往前一送就吞掉了性器的头部，扭着屁股让他进来。

“你不来…哈啊…不来找我，我怎么好意思，破坏你们的……二人世界……”

越到后面声音越小。羽生看着他腿间高高翘起的阴茎还有和自己相连的地方，细嫩的皮肤和内里美好的触感都一如既往，他想厚颜无耻的说一句他很想他，身体也好心里也好。看金博洋的样子似乎并不能立刻接受，他老实的先闭嘴，完完整整的肏了进去。

“啊啊啊——好大，我…我……舒服啊啊……你，呜——慢……”

“说我慢？那我就快点操你。”

他伸手握住了金博洋的阴茎来回撸动着，后面毫不留情的、狂风骤雨般撞击着他柔软的嫩穴。还没等金博洋失控的叫出来，羽生先一步吻上了他的嘴唇。

这是…真心实意的亲吻吗？金博洋没骨气的忘记了之前是谁说要红牌罚下或者咬掉他舌头的鬼话，他眼神迷离的承受着这个吻，享受着和他喜欢的人唇舌共舞的快感。他的下身黏糊糊一片，有粗壮的东西在身后进进出出，从内到外的满足着他的欲望。金博洋高潮着，尖叫被困在嗓子里，羽生一直亲着他，嘴唇也好，身体也好，是很实诚的亲吻。小腹上浓稠的精液被人放在嘴边尝了尝，他看着羽生抿了抿嘴，说有久违的安心味道，心下一动，挣开枕巾去抱他。

只是吵架了吗……？他暗暗的想着，今天的羽生简直太不对头。

羽生不再啰嗦，肉刃将穴壁撑得更开，每一寸褶皱的敏感点都被狠狠的撞击着，囊球周围的毛发刺得他有点疼，但是从小穴里传来的潮水一般的快意简直和微微的刺痛不是同一等级。他蹬着腿，在微凉的液体冲进他身体里的时候，搂着羽生的手臂更加紧了。

我真是没原则了，他想要我就给他，我怎么那么好脾气。虽然这样想，金博洋还是强撑着发软的身子起来，主动的轻轻亲了他，而后筋疲力竭的睡了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

金博洋睁开眼睛的时候，阳光已经消失了。他似乎睡了很久，从中午的烈日当空睡到现在夜幕降临，拉上的窗帘是光线变化的证明。他仍然躺在自己的床上，扭了扭身子挣扎着起身了。羽生并不在他身旁，可金博洋能听见外面的动静，他爹妈今天都加班，应该是由美妈妈来给他送饭了。

他没想到羽生并没有走。干涩的嗓子因为缺水和过度使用扯出几声咳嗽，房间外的人立刻像接收到了信号一样走了进来，还端着热呼呼的虾仁蛋炒饭。金博洋一声不吭的看羽生帮他支好了床上小桌板，又把饭放在他面前，心里吐槽着羽生简直是抽风了，这不是平常的他，可是他的肚子似乎非常给羽生面子，闻到炒饭的香味立刻咕噜噜起来。看着金博洋老老实实拿起勺子舀了一颗虾仁嚼着，羽生这才要撤离这个房间去给他倒水，走到门口时又想起什么。

“你需要我帮你请假吗？”

金博洋吃着饭觉得味儿不赖，心情好了不少，一边嚼着一边思考这个问题。他明天只有下午的课，虽然翘一天也不是没问题，但是一想到他的出勤率正在危险的边缘试探，他还是摇了摇头，决定瞒住身体的不适。他嘴巴塞满了说不出话，就伸出手给羽生比了一个大拇指，然后让他赶紧倒完水回自己家。

“我回不去。”羽生把水杯一同放在小桌板上，想起回家求妈妈炒饭时候妈妈的强制要求，诚实的坦白了，“我妈说我要是敢留你一个人在家吃完饭，我就等着挨揍吧。”

金博洋心里虽然的确想要让由美妈妈帮自己痛打一顿羽生，心里到底不大好意思说出口，浅浅的“嗯”了一句默许了羽生继续待在这里。

“你别盯着我，我要吃不下去了。”金博洋又吃了几口，期间羽生的视线一直黏在他身上，看的他毛骨悚然，掐着自己还在被子底下的腿来判断自己是不是做噩梦。他喝了一口水把梗在嗓子里的饭送下去，指着自己的电脑。

“你去我那里玩点什么吧，密码我生日。”

羽生自然知道密码是金博洋生日，他所有账号的密码都是同一个，说是怕忘。轻车熟路的打开steam，距离上一次和金博洋一起玩的狂父显然已经失宠，现在的金博洋似乎很喜欢中国式家长和60秒，羽生看这两个游戏也不是能短时间内轻易通关的类型，随手翻了翻有没有其他的，等着金博洋吃完饭。

纪美是在这个时候给他发了信息，要他明天去熟悉的那家咖啡店吃点东西。心里知道那是分手饭的羽生突然觉得放松不少。他悄悄回头看着还在吃饭的小孩，却正好对上他疑惑的目光。

“我没想到，你还买了这个。”

羽生只能没话找话说，他刚刚看到金博洋的steam里居然还有他们俩小学的时候玩过的整蛊邻居，现在正好拿过来当了话题。而金博洋由于想到了关于这游戏难以回首的往事，迅速收回了目光开始老实吃饭。

他吃着吃着，听见羽生打开这个游戏的背景音乐和过关时的罐头笑声，突然想到当初（一年级）自己有一关怎么也过不去，在旁边看着羽生一顿操作猛如虎的通关了之后兴奋的抱着他亲了好几口（而且那个时候羽生还会一边大笑一边直男地推开他的亲亲），顿时瘫在小桌板上为以前懵懂无知的自己无声的哀嚎。

这一晚，过的像一个平常的夜晚，两个人在吃完饭之后又久违的坐在一起玩三国无双，只有金博洋发肿的嘴唇在提醒他到底之前发生了些什么。而羽生一直呆到他准备睡觉，互道了晚安，才从金博洋身边的游戏位置离开。

砰砰乱跳的心可以被平静无波的表情掩盖，金博洋呆呆的伸出手去碰胸膛下的搏动。他确实是喜欢羽生的，虽然他曾经冷漠又自作主张的抽出身来，可他还是喜欢，喜欢到难以拒绝他的要求和靠近。像是他精心在两个月里筑起一道心墙，待在里面觉得能够自己好好生活了，羽生就像个哥斯拉，直接把他两个月的建设打了个稀巴烂，感到不爽也没办法，他还是被哥斯拉“吃”了。

但是，哥斯拉又把他当成什么呢。是暂时用来解馋的小零食吗？可那些吻又算什么？他又想到羽生说的那一句“吵架了”，顿时连偷偷继续熬夜游戏的心情都没，直接睡了。

管他那许多，金博洋你要学会断舍离好不好！

羽生从新的一天开始，理论上就没有课了，只需要等最后的考试。纪美约他的时间是她下课的点，而且拒绝了他去教室接她，坚持要羽生先去咖啡厅等，顺便把菜点了。

“我要蛋包饭，豆沙水果凉粉，还有……嗯，炸虾好了。你随意。”

羽生默默的吐槽着这个食量。这家店的豆沙水果凉粉分量特别大，纪美居然还能在这个基础上再点炸虾，真是小看她的胃了。

他自己点了意大利面煎蛋烧和弹珠汽水，赞叹着自己多带钱这个决策实在太明智了。他突然觉得，一开始他和纪美之间的关系就该这样，和纪美的朋友们或者和nobu，大家一起去图书馆学习，中午来这里吃饭，也许这样，他们两个能做相当不错的朋友。

可是没有也许，正如他意识到，无论是对金博洋还是纪美都造成了不可挽回的冷漠和伤害，羽生很想穿越回两个月前掐死那个要整幺蛾子的自己。可匆匆赶过来吃饭的纪美身上并没有强烈的怨气，她没化妆，一股风似的冲了进来，像是饿坏了。

“为了你这顿分手饭，我饿了一整天只吃了一块巧克力，今天一定给你吃垮。”

所以说，像纪美这样冷静又理智的女孩子，报复起来也是不可小觑的。羽生目瞪口呆的看着纪美吃下了所有她自己点过的菜（纪美从来没在自己面前吃这么多东西），突然觉得自己的玉子烧小命不保。

“很惊讶？我在你面前一直很克制的不破坏形象，现在总算可以放肆了。”她微微一笑，对羽生的玉子烧表示没兴趣，再一次拿来了菜单，点了一份奶汁烤菜，完全没有吃饱的意思。

“那你平时一顿吃多少？”他几乎是惊愕的开口了。他印象里没几次和女生吃饭的回忆，但是他身边的nobu的最大限度是二十五个饺子，金博洋一杯水一碗炒饭就能喂饱（或许吃完饭以后背着他偷吃了不少鸭脖），这姑娘是真实的超脱了他的认知（没有负面的意思）。

“就你现在那个分量，再加上一份大份杏仁豆腐一份豪华圣代差不多了。”纪美慢悠悠的回答，满意的看着自己前男友惊讶的眼神，开始吃奶汁烤菜。

待他们两个都吃饱，稍稍休息一下，才有了说正事的心思。羽生在这个时候觉得说对不起已经太多余，却看着纪美先开了口。

“羽生结弦，你很好，可是我觉得你很可悲。”

她的眼睛认认真真的、不带一丝玩笑意义的直直射向他，一下戳在羽生心里：“你是有喜欢的人的，可是你来找了我，却发现自己果然没法将就，疯起来一口气伤害了好多人，连自己都打。”

她猛的站起来凑近对面的羽生，逼得他也不得不四目相对。

“我说的对吗？”

她说的对。

羽生沉默了，纪美重又坐回去，看着从来是胜者的羽生脸上有了难得一见的败者的反应，像是中了箭垂死挣扎的老虎。似乎等了一个世纪，羽生招手买了单，两个人没有任何对话的走出了店，在一同回家的岔路口不约而同的站定。

“如果，有一个人，我无时不刻不想见他，想和他说话，想要亲他，就是喜欢吧？”

“白痴问题。”纪美嗤笑着，看向身边呆呆的思考着的前男友，“你连冲我下嘴都做不到，现在有主观意识想亲人家，那就是喜欢。”

“我能再抱抱你吗？”羽生的神志被纪美清晰的回答给拉了回来，愧疚的心思一点一点爬了上来。他面前的女孩也是个又可爱的聪慧的姑娘啊，和现在理智又洒脱的女孩是同一个人，他突然的心疼了，恨不得从来没认识过她，就不会做出这么傻的事情，连心里真正喜欢的那个人都冷落了。

他主动的伸出手臂，把纪美搂住了，不带任何男女之情的拥抱。纪美的手臂也在这个时候攀爬到他的背上，让这个拥抱更紧了。

“我早知道你不喜欢我。”再开口，女孩清脆的声音带上了闷闷的哭腔，“我做了一个错误的决定，我觉得我喜欢你，所以你决定试试的时候，我答应了。”

曾经让她心跳悸动的双眼在他拒绝亲吻的时候就失去了魔力，她早就可以理智的说话了。

“你该去找你想亲的那个人。”她开口，眼睛笑的弯弯的松开了这个怀抱。她突然觉得重新做回羽生的朋友让她心情舒畅，完全不像是要分手，却像是挣脱了什么束缚，“还有，”像是想起什么，纪美恳求起来，“现在学校里的谣言多的不行，你要跑了我还得呆在这呢。”

纪美狡黠的盯着他，就像是宣告着“我要给你泼脏水了哦～”深知纪美肯定不是那样落井下石的人，羽生很是痛快的答应了。

“听你的，你向群众解释说我性冷淡我都不反对。”羽生递给纪美一颗饭后橘子糖，也笑了起来。

“那我就说了哦。”纪美接过糖，摇摇手机，“我们是柏拉图恋爱，现在恢复朋友关系。”

她就这样潇洒的在岔路口毫无留恋的转身走了，给羽生留下最后一条信息。

“如果和想亲的人在一起了的话，要发那个人的照片给我看看，就是好奇（＾_＾）”

羽生心里很清楚他想亲谁。他想现在就回家，不做那档子事，就是抱抱他；可他……还会让我抱吗？

他想起金博洋那天听见“吵架了”那句话的僵硬和冷漠，忽然就觉得凉爽的夜风里，他无家可归了。曾经那个陪他大笑的一起玩滑板、一起写作业，一起看动画片的小团子已经长大了，是会有失落感、怀揣着一腔情意的大人。可他一直没有意识到，金博洋真正的需求，远比身体满足更迫切。


	8. Chapter 8

夏天的夜晚闷得热，早上来叫他起床的羽生视线很是刻意的避开了裸露的、带着红痕的肩头，上面似乎还有些微汗水。他看着金博洋睡得安稳，自己的眉眼都柔和起来，连时间都差点忘记，醒醒神还是叫金博洋起来了。

经过昨天的折腾，金博洋似乎对于羽生的神经病行为见惯不惊了，脸上平和，压着心里的涟漪一声不响的洗漱吃饭，又被羽生送出门去。

“你不和我一起走？”金博洋这句话说出口才觉得不对，羽生已经不需要去上课了。他不知道具体什么时候羽生会离开，如果去个别省的大学也算是给他机会喘喘气，但是看他本人没那个意思，心里忐忑也没个着落。

“我今天不要去比较好。”羽生犹豫的开口，眉眼间都是不安，话里似乎意有所指。金博洋姑且想到了他说的吵架，觉得可能是纪美不想见到他，耸耸肩走了。

他是到了学校才被卷入风波的，几乎所有的人都在问他羽生的情况，熟悉的或者不熟悉的一张张脸孔在他面前游荡着叽叽喳喳，嘴唇上下翻飞，声音混杂起来吵的头疼，他实在懵。再说了，谁说竹马之间就要无话不谈的啊，他可没那么闲。整天打探自己不乐意见到的事，自虐吗？

“羽生怎么了？”他茫然的样子是货真价实的，开始有围观群众相信他确实不知道了。有好事者推荐他去校园论坛看看，保证他get所有信息。一向不关注这些八卦传言聚集地的他也难得的登陆了，页面第一条，就是红色高亮的热门帖。

《校园模范情侣分道扬镳？昨日甜蜜今日情断是否有隐情？》

什么鬼标题？金博洋很想吐槽这个狗血的题目，但是还是口嫌体正直的打开了。毕竟身边的人全都在问他，包括江哥和老王，这实在就很惹他好奇，还有什么事他们能闹出这么大的幺蛾子？难道是他们俩不但吵架还打架？

屏幕前的他脸皱成一团，思考无果，开始专心看帖子。

1L 做不成女友粉就做cp粉

我还是不相信他们已经分手了【大哭】  
明明以前那么甜的！

2L 爱的供养

楼主的id真是心酸的心路历程……  
不是昨天还有人见到他们俩一起吃饭了吗？还一起回家，楼主造谣也有点基本法。

3L 星爸爸续我一命

刚刚搞定期中的我一脸懵逼。  
什么吃饭？什么分手？楼主在说什么？

4L 这是自由的感觉

楼上怕是活在上世纪。  
除了那二位，还能有谁牵个手吃个饭也能引起骚动。  
分手好啊，我是真不觉得女方配得上我们大佬。

5L 做不成女友粉就做cp粉

你们这手速真的是……都买房了吗？  
我昨天还觉得我撞大运了，碰上他们一起吃饭还一起回家。我没忍住就跟过去看看（检讨我的私生行为，大佬我没有恶意的），还看到他们拥抱了。  
然后今天！今天就！

6L 我觉得海星

说话，不，打字大喘气是病。  
纯路人觉得他们颜值还挺般配的，但是别的也没了解。  
分手了就好聚好散呗，万一你昨天看到的是分手饭呢？

7L 恭喜高数喜提我狗命

有幸加了纪美女神的pyq，破案了，你们打字大喘气的楼主说的是这个。  
【纪美的朋友圈截图】

8L 这是自由的感觉

本人都发话了还愣着干什么。  
鼓掌啊。  
大佬总算擦亮眼睛了。

9L 是谁在唱歌

楼上能不能说人话。  
我还觉得男方耽误我们队花呢！开始恋情结束恋情都是我们女神公布，一点担当都没有！

10L 海苔牛奶拌饭

楼上+1！  
我们女神都说了，除了牵手和拥抱什么都没发生，占你家便宜啦？  
搞不懂ysjx怎么想的。

11L 德芙不丝滑还硌牙

去问ysjx竹马了，完全没有信息。  
不知道是男方连竹马也不告诉还是竹马义气。

12L 虎牙是世界的宝物

应该是什么都不知道，心疼。  
【金博洋懵逼脸的照片】

看到这里，似乎所有信息已经浮出水面。金博洋真没想到他俩分手了，久久的盯着纪美朋友圈的截图，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

只有牵手和拥抱，没有接吻？怎么可能？

怎么可能？

他亲过我，没有亲过纪美？

金博洋的嘴唇还在痛，只有他自己清楚那不是吃火锅吃的，是昨天被羽生又咬又含弄肿的。可他好端端的亲自己那么多下是做什么？是因为喜欢他吗？

又瞎想。他暂时把注意力转移到脑内的胡思乱想里，愤愤的敲了敲自己脑壳。羽生这个样子更像是由于绅士风度，胆怯的不敢亲自己心爱的女孩子，回家来找自己发泄，这才是自己真正的用途。

对，没错，用途。他想着想着，按着桌面的指尖微微发凉。不得不否认，他确实觉得羽生的亲吻很有诱惑力，那是他喜欢的人，被喜欢的人亲（暂且不管是因为什么）总是有些小兴奋的。可是他贪心了，从他清楚的认识到他喜欢羽生的那天起，他就再也不甘心只做一个发泄情欲的用品，可是他没有立场去要他的真心，一味的单方面交出心意却又被对方恶意的掰成两半。这样撞了南墙而后继续撞的头破血流，最终只能跌落在尘埃里，可笑又可悲的看着那位光鲜亮丽的人离开，走得越来越远。

他原本想就这样退出来的，可刚刚看见的东西里居然还有自己。可能是克制不住想要看看他们对自己的态度，并不知道自己在学校也超受欢迎的金博洋同学手贱的翻页了。

羽生的崇拜者和纪美的粉丝撕了五六页，金博洋来回看着只觉得好笑。他一个人坐在图书馆刷了一个小时的论坛，周围的形形色色似乎都和他脱节了，正当他觉得无趣的时候，有关他本人的言论再一次被放了出来。

114L 我的眼镜片和瓶底一样薄

看了这么多照片……感觉女方的眼睛和男方竹马好像啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
我就是来插个楼，没有恶意，大家别撕我，要命！

115L 我应该在车顶，不应该在车底

哇哦，我就觉得有点熟悉，楼上这么一说我竟然觉得……很有道理？  
【纪美的眼睛特写】  
【金博洋的眼睛特写】

116L 一巴掌把你拍墙上

挖回前线信息的我回来一看……你们歪到哪里去了！虽然真的很像！  
女方说是和平分手，没有拉黑没有互删的那种。  
要是ysjx能在学校就好了，可惜人家直接跑了。

117L 和谐种地专业户

我突然脑补出很多狗血剧情……

怎么说呢，金博洋突然觉得自己的感官都失灵了，面前的人啊物啊，忽然只剩电视失去信号的白色火花，脑子嗡嗡的响，他不得不暂时闭上眼睛。他明白自己的身份很不堪，却也没想到有这么不堪，他在自己相处了二十多年的竹马哥哥、六年的炮友那里只是一个替身，这是他无论如何不能释怀的。

可他没有立场埋怨，也不能闹的太僵，羽生一天天回家的准时，在他面前刷存在感，他们俩每天抬头不见低头见，吵一架打一架的话他会尴尬死。如果双方父母问起来，难免牵扯到他们之间的秘密，这是金博洋无论如何不想涉及的。

帖子后面的走向一律在猜测羽生跟他是不是有一腿，他却觉得那些“纪美是金博洋替身”的言论全部都是无稽之谈。他没有那么大的本事，耗了六年和他耳鬓厮磨，到头来是一场空，怎么可能让羽生念念不忘呢？

他不该自作多情的以为自己和羽生的情分更深的。

或许是刚刚睁着眼睛看了这么久屏幕，金博洋的眼睛开始疼了。他发狠的用力挤了几下眼睛，挤出点眼泪润泽干涩的眼球。可他没有哭，他认认真真站起来开始收拾东西，走出图书馆。

他刻意晚了点回家，趁着大部队都在上课的时候走了，不然又要被堵。事实上这个决定相当明智，一路上畅通无阻，也有几个遇见他的人知道他真的没有料可挖，总之他顺利的到了家，又开始烦心怎么躲羽生了。

没办法，见到他就有点控制不住自己的情绪。

他的房间里有一袋子零食，妈妈写了个条说是羽生哥哥给买的。他扒拉扒拉倒还真都是自己爱吃的，冷笑一声扔在一边，他没想到羽生后脚就进来了，还带上门，他条件反射立刻躲开，戒备着。

“我今天不做。”

“不不不，我没要做。”羽生轻轻捏住他的手腕，把他拉近了些，“妈妈做了杨梅汁，让我找你去喝。”

看吧，这人总是在他暴怒的边缘搬出由美妈妈，他根本没法拒绝。金博洋就这样被羽生一路拉到空无一人的客厅，突然拉住了他要开门出去的手。

“你，你分手了。”

金博洋都不知道他的语气能这么平静，而羽生的回复也是简单粗暴的“嗯。”

他锲而不舍的继续开口：“我以为……你会和她和好的，你不是很喜欢她吗？”

“吵架那天我就知道我们要分手，天天别再问她了。”羽生把他的手腕握得紧了一些，不由分说的拉着他出了门。

所以我猜的没错。金博洋跟在羽生身后，抱怨着他捏疼他了，甩开了他的手腕拒绝身体接触。羽生的确是喜欢纪美的吧？所以保持着绅士风度不越界，要分手的那一天才会来自己这里发泄，自己只不过是个用品而已，没有资格在他面前提真心。

他默不作声的喝着酸梅汤，舔着嘴角淡红的汁水，思考着如何在将来的日子里避开和羽生的接触，直接断了心思才好。他想的入神，没注意到羽生眼里有些温暖的光芒。

“我说，”金博洋咽下嘴里的汁水，小嘴红润润的，让人有想亲亲的冲动，“下次出了这种事至少告诉我好吗。我今天在学校被一帮人堵着问你的事，至少跟我说一声让我有点心理准备吧？”

“以后不会了。”羽生信誓旦旦的保证着，拿过他的空碗冲洗，“以后都会告诉天天的。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有花堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。

“哥们儿，我能去你那住几天不？”

金杨接到这个电话的时候，第一反应是金博洋惹事儿被他爸他妈给踹出去了，幸灾乐祸之余不忘了慷慨的表示同意收留他，反正自己租的房子空的很，他乐得有人来陪。

等到金博洋大包小裹的来到他家门口踹门的时候，金杨觉得事情和他想象中完全不一样。按他哥们儿的话来说，他是和羽生吵架了，可是那他躲羽生干什么？印象中的金博洋极其崇拜羽生，跟小夫妻一样床头打架床尾和……额，这个形容是不太好，但是他俩怎么会有冷战时期？难以置信，并且把金博洋都逼得出走，这事儿也太大了吧？

“羽生他老去我家，我看着心烦，到你这里躲躲。”金博洋在金杨惊诧的注视下轻描淡写的拿出他行李里面的游戏机，一点没察觉这话有什么不对。

“woc，哥们儿你开什么玩笑？你还有看羽生心烦的时候？”从小到大金博洋提起竹马哥哥哪次不是两眼放光？现在这是吃错药了吧？金杨眼睛瞪的溜圆，死活都不相信金博洋的说辞。

金博洋不吱声了，把游戏机“啪”的一下扔在金杨面前，言下之意，就是你赶紧陪我玩吧，别逼逼那么多了。

他就莫名其妙的开始了和金杨的同居生活，每天变着法儿的找理由给家里打电话说不回去了，反正金杨就在他身边，拉过来作证方便极了。金杨也是好脾气，每一次咬着牙帮他圆谎，撂了电话磨叽了他几句，第二天还是照常帮他这个忙。

期间金杨虽然想找羽生谈一谈，可他家这个小兔崽子烦人的不行，他俩本来就是一个专业的，上课下课都是一起，他在金博洋眼皮子底下溜走找羽生比登天还难。再说了，羽生前端时间正式毕业了，考研的学校虽说不是本校，却是整个市里最有分量的重点大学，估计忙起来学习也是找不到北的吧？暂且把这件事放到一边，他架不住金博洋的软磨硬泡，放下准备给羽生发微信的手机，去陪金博洋打游戏了。

小孩明显心不在焉，1v1被金杨单方面虐了好多次，金杨也很快就发现了这一点，小心翼翼的问金博洋要不要吃点东西再玩。他半天没听见回应，狐疑的抬头一瞅，金博洋把头埋在双臂间，从肩膀抽搐的力度来看，应该是哭了。

这也怪不得金博洋，刚刚那一句话和羽生太像了。他觉得他不对劲，明明见不到羽生了，可他看那里都仿佛有羽生的影子。江哥是看他状态不对才这么温和的和他说话，平时肯定是“天总你完犊子啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”的嘲笑，可羽生从来都是像之前那样问问他要不要吃点什么再继续。像是强行的被推入回忆里，他控制不住自己的情绪了。

金杨立时三刻手忙脚乱起来，他不知道是出声询问金博洋“怎么了？”比较好，还是留给他一个私人空间保存一点面子比较好，愣在那里不知道说什么了。是金博洋再一次抬起头来，又哭又笑的跟金杨说“你看你都把我打哭了，下手轻点。”结束了尴尬的僵持。

“天儿，你得告诉我。”金杨一把拽掉游戏机的链接插头，眼神难得的咄咄逼人。他从来没见过金博洋这个样子，是什么矛盾能这么伤他心？他想破脑袋也想不出。

“江哥，”他眼神像一潭死水，投进石子也不会泛起波澜，“我真的不能说，谢谢你关心我。”

金杨最讨厌小孩在这个时候装鹌鹑，刚想再问，金博洋就忙不迭的说他累了他困了他要睡觉，赶着金杨回房间，窝在沙发床上不说话了。金杨心里又急又气，指望金博洋是不成了，他拿起手机，继续刚刚被打断的工程——给羽生发信息。

“天儿在我家，你过不过来随意。”

别怪他语气不善，他实在觉得能把好脾气的金博洋逼成这样的羽生有点过分了，也就没怎么给他面子，无视了羽生发过来的一连串问号和质问“天天为什么在你那里？”，把手机撇到一边去了。这个臭小子好像真是他儿子，他梦里居然是金博洋哭嚎着被羽生装进麻袋给拐卖了，第二天起床之后非常暴躁，煮早餐方便面的时候差点把面饼捏个粉碎。

“天儿啊，路上要是碰到陌生人，你千万别跟他走啊。”

正在安静的吃面条的金博洋：？

说什么胡话呢？江哥不是发烧了吧？明明自己的行为更像发烧，金博洋伸手去探金杨的额头，温度正常，默不作声的继续吃了。

与此同时，羽生结弦也是心烦意乱，连续三天见不到金博洋的他在两家人眼里像只被主人抛弃了的小狗狗，浑身上下散发出可怜的气息。金博洋走了，趁着他不注意走了，衣柜里日常穿的衣服、电脑、游戏机，甚至洗脸擦脸的那一堆都消失了，一看就是有备而离家出走，连声招呼都不带打的。

他送的零食也没有拿走。

接到金杨的信息，他烦心极了，一连串的信息过去对方也不回，摆明了不想和自己多说。金杨也能算是金博洋的竹马，前段时间他冷落着天天，他们俩的关系一下就越过自己和金博洋去了，着实让他有些莫名的心慌。

金妈妈每天都会满脸抱歉的和羽生说，金博洋又因为什么什么事不打算回来，跟他本人当时为了躲避金博洋压制心里的渴望的套路如出一辙。什么打游戏通宵了、看夜场电影去了、同学聚一聚唱ktv了……理由层出不穷，其实怂到不行的金博洋以上这些只干过打游戏通宵，还都有金杨在旁作证（有的时候还会有王金泽张鹤韩聪柳鑫宇一票不明觉厉的损友们加入进来），金妈妈也不好说什么。而看到羽生每一次失望的神情后，她终于在某天心疼的问：

“yuzu，是和天天闹矛盾了吗？”

这肯定是矛盾，而且是单方面矛盾，可是他怎么能说呢？斟酌了下字句，羽生挠了挠头，看着金妈妈关切的眼神，还是乖乖的回答了。

“嗯，我想和天天说明白，可是……”

“天天这孩子，可能嘴上不说，心里很在意你的。”金妈妈没有问闹了什么矛盾真是太好了，她伸出手去摸她另一个“儿子”的头顶，安慰着，“你交女朋友那段日子不怎么来找他，他一直闷闷不乐，如果说他想跟你从此断交，妈妈是不相信的。”

金博洋，在意他？

是他从小就享受着来自金博洋的依赖，所以恃宠而骄了吧？金博洋从来和他一样骄傲，这一次的女友事件让他自己看清了自己的心意，可他也早该看清金博洋的心意。金博洋生气的，不是因为缺失了炮友的抚慰，也不是这段时间他一直在补偿的、来自竹马哥哥的关怀，或许是他的心。

他还能原谅我吗？这才只有几天，当初他晾着金博洋一个人可不止三天，可他已经受不了了，由己及人，金博洋当初该有多难受啊？羽生恨不得抽自己一嘴巴，想着他头顶的丁香花，想着金博洋那个昏睡过去前的亲亲，想着他喝杨梅汁的呆萌样子……

我怎么能那么对他？

他匆匆忙忙和金妈妈道了谢，调出脑子里存储的金博洋课程表，满意的发现今天金博洋有下午课，而且不和大部队一起放学，正好方便他去接。他借了老爸的车钥匙往外冲，无比庆幸自己考了驾照，可他还剩一个红绿灯卡他着的时候，就看见道对面的金博洋已经和金杨有说有笑的走过来了。

似乎过了一晚，金博洋的负面情绪已经消失的无影无踪，只有金杨眼里的担忧能说明现在的一些状况。他们两个完全没注意到羽生其实近在咫尺，利落的过了马路继续聊天。

羽生结弦的爸爸早出晚归，这辆车别说金博洋了，羽生都没怎么见过，今天是休假了才能接到车钥匙。仗着金博洋不认得这辆车，车窗户还贴了膜，他沉默着，不做声的看金博洋笑成一团，还被金杨护着走远离马路的那一侧，没有了出声叫住他的勇气。

他有什么资格来打扰金博洋如今的开心快乐呢。他不够格。

是他实在想见金博洋的心情作祟，他像个私生饭一样悄悄的开车跟在了两个人后面。下班高峰期堵的满满当当，他开车的速度居然和金博洋是持平的，也难怪走路的两个人不会发现他了。

曾经金博洋有多嫉妒纪美，现在羽生就有多嫉妒金杨。这要是被金杨本人知道一定立刻冷笑着说他只是个老父亲，而且还会立刻拒绝羽生娶他的儿子。该说不愧是竹马吗，羽生结弦知道自己的行为很有毛病，但是根本控制不住这股冲动，他想看看和同居对象在一起的金博洋会不会做什么出格的事，可潮水一样的愧疚立刻涌进心头。先抛弃金博洋让他一个人孤孤单单的打游戏的人是自己，自说自话脱单让小孩委屈的自我满足的是自己，现在又来招惹人家了，这不是精神病是什么？纪美真是个大预言家，他的确太可悲，不配再一次拥有金博洋了。

车子迟了两位步行人士几步，金杨拎着金博洋在仓买随手抓的几袋零食和可乐，和小孩一起毫无察觉的上了楼。羽生痴痴的目送着金博洋的身影消失在那扇门后，感觉心中跳动的一抹光亮也随之消散了。他把车慢悠悠的停在了楼下，对不属于他的喧闹快活心生向往却不敢去打扰，或许金博洋已经累了，现在去找他只会徒增烦恼。

也该轮到我来尝尝独守空房的滋味了，羽生把车座调平，拿出后备箱备用的毛毯。他爸爸的车里居然还有他们两家上次一起出门烧烤剩下的饮料，羽生试探的喝了一小口，早就不是夏天的味道，只剩下苦涩了。


	10. Chapter 10

在车里睡了一夜的羽生自然没能得到一个好觉，梦里是金博洋牵着金杨的手，和金爸爸金妈妈介绍这是自己的男朋友。他的笑容那么甜，可是却不是属于自己的，此时一直以来在羽生心里暗涌滋长的占有欲唆使他，把金博洋再一次搂到怀里，却被梦里的金博洋狠狠扇了一嘴巴。

“你没资格管我。”

于是他醒了，恰巧看见金杨满脸焦急的拉着睡眼惺忪的金天天往外跑赶着上早课。他的脑子还不清醒，呆滞着看两个身影一路飞奔，最终消失在他视野里。

他心里其实明白，金杨对金博洋是没有那个心思的，不然他也不会发信息，如果说那条冲的不行的信息是在向他炫耀，这也不太符合他一直以来对金杨的了解。重要的是金博洋，羽生渐渐能从之前的反应推理出金博洋从几个月开始就在意他了，可是看现在这个架势，他没有底，他只能勉强支撑起腰酸背痛的身体，像被抽走灵魂一样开车回了家。

也就是从那天开始，金博洋（表面）的平静生活被打破了。

他开始频繁的收到同城快件，从他喜欢的男装新款到默默种草了好久却没能买到的羽毛项链，发件人是一团乱码，但金博洋记得很清楚，这是他们上初中的时候，羽生注册qq账号，随手在键盘上敲的一串，是他们两个生日和名字缩写的组合。他很想原样寄回去，这样因为由美妈妈的施压而给他的温暖他不稀罕。可是羽生也和他耗到底，他如果寄回去一个，立刻就连着原本的东西加上一堆小零食再重寄回去。而每一个箱子里，都有一张写着“天天对不起”的纸条。

行吧，他可不敢往回退了，一个一个死啦贵的也不能扔，只好小心的收起来，等回家的时候还给他。而他的怒火并没有因为那些纸条而平息，他攒了许多张，想要下楼一块儿烧掉，被江哥不安的夺走说“我去帮你扔”，理由是怕金博洋把垃圾堆点着，到时候他又要作为监护人赔钱。

而还回去的机会也来的很快，可惜和他的预期不太符合。他本来想趁着一个月黑风高夜溜进羽生卧室然后把这一堆东西留下就跑，但是现在妈妈给他发了最后通牒，他再不回去就会遭受断掉零花钱的惩罚，不得不的灰溜溜的回家住一晚，这就一定会面对面的看到羽生了，脑壳疼。

谁知一切还没他想象的那么糟。妈妈爸爸像是知道现在这一切是由于他的羽生之间的矛盾而起，只是简单的一家三口吃了顿晚饭，而后他久违的在自己的床上睡了一晚。他的父母为了照顾自己的情绪甚至连羽生的名字都没有向他提起过，看见他们一脸担忧却又无从下手的表情，金博洋心口闷闷的，可同样束手无策。

他在第二天还是要固执的回江哥那里，虽然有点不好意思，可是至少自己也是给江哥在沙发坐垫底下偷藏了房租，心里也算过得去。本来想把一包价值不菲的礼物交给爸妈托他们转交给羽生，结果妈妈一听他要走，转身就把隔壁的羽生抓了过来并推向自己的儿子。

“哥哥开车送你回去。”

“……”

在劝他俩和好的方面，爸爸妈妈们是专业的。羽生结弦在心里给金妈妈点了个赞，和金博洋沉默的出了门。他坐进驾驶座，而金博洋，像他预计的那样，拒绝坐在副驾驶，抱着一包东西生着闷气坐在后面。

“我知道你为什么送这些东西。”在车子稳稳的停在金杨租住的公寓楼下后，金博洋低着头，不去看羽生的脸，免得他忍不住发火，可话仍然忍不住夹枪带棒，“你不用故意讨好我，我现在和你没什么关系，你的心思还是放在自己的女朋友身上吧，少来招惹我。”

“我分手了，现在没有女朋友了。”羽生坐在前座通过后视镜看着低着头的金博洋。

“你有女朋友的时候也没经过我同意，这会分手了更没必要和我汇报，当初我们之间的关系不过是你情我愿，现在你分手了，我没有义务给你补回来一个！”金博洋瞪着他，继续说到:“我没必要和你说这些，话不投机半句多，为了我们大家都好，你以后不要来找我了，我不想见你。”捏紧拳头，他压抑着内心的苦涩，摸上车门准备下车离开。

为了我们大家都好，这话真熟悉。

羽生眼疾手快，按下了中控锁，金博洋掰了两下车门却打不开，生气地瞪着他。

“开门！”

“天天你冷静点，我们谈谈。”羽生对他的话充耳不闻，只是望着他。

“我们没什么好谈的，我已经说过了。”金博洋拒绝。

“天天！”羽生喊着他，语气中也有些薄怒。

他不是真的生气，而是对金博洋故意曲解他的意思有些无奈。见到他真的被自己的气势压制到不再叫着要下车，他也放缓了语调，柔声说着。

“天天，我不是在讨好你，我是真心实意道歉的……”

“道歉？”金博洋听到这里，便打断了他的话，面上的表情极其嘲讽。“要是因为由美妈妈的话，就算了吧。等过段时间我会去和她解释的，现在麻烦你转告一下，我和你之间就算是闹掰了，也不会影响两个家庭之间的关系，你没必要找这样冠冕堂皇的理由来和我说这些。我早就不是三岁小孩了，不需要你低三下四地过来哄我。你哪里有错？你什么错都没有。”

金博洋说完后便将头用力地扭向车窗外，不再看他。

羽生打开车锁，一声不吭从驾驶座走出来，金博洋刚反应过来准备开车门，就看着羽生拉开后座另一侧的车门，长腿一跨便和他坐在同一空间，手上的车钥匙一按，车锁就又锁了起来。金博洋失去了开门离开的机会，同时意识到他的靠近，心下警铃大作，立刻挪得远远的。

“天天，我不是来和你吵架的，之前确实是我的问题，我是真心过来和你道歉的。”羽生脸上都是诚恳，看他坐得离他那么远想要稍微靠近，却又怕金博洋更生气，动作很踌躇，也很犹豫。

金博洋看到他畏首畏尾的模样却突然一股火上头，他拥抱纪美的时候一定是毫不犹豫的吧？可是现在面对自己，一切都像是被逼迫的。金博洋想到这里心下酸涩，眼中仿佛泛起了水光。

厌恶自己这种徒然而生的委屈情绪，他将一切都转化为愤怒，突然有了勇气在这个狭小的空间里向他靠近，揪起他脖领子就把他摁向身后的车门上。

“道歉？你对我道哪门子的歉？对我这个替代品这么上心有意思吗？你如果有时间还不如去哄你跑了的女朋友，没必要在这里虚情假意地搬由美妈妈来压我，你这样真让我恶心。”金博洋控制不住自己的情绪，眼底的水雾凝结成泪水，顺着眼角缓缓流下，他咬着牙克制自己放声委屈大哭的本能，愤怒到身体都在颤抖，压在羽生上身的胳膊越发用力，仿佛下一秒就要崩不住自己。

“什…么？什么替身？”羽生懵了。

他现在满脑子都是替身、替代品还有天天哭了的几条消息，曾经的冷静睿智在此刻什么作用都发挥不了。

金博洋通红的眼圈映在他的眼里，让他心底的酸涩感胀满。

他看不得他哭。

在他的记忆中，金博洋懂事后就很少哭过，调皮捣蛋和人打架后，也只是拍拍衣服上的土，叮嘱羽生不准说出去。除了在床上被他折腾到哭的两只眼睛通红外，他几乎没有在日常生活里见过他流泪，更不要说是这种明明悲伤的无法控制，却还要咬紧牙关倔强地不哭出声。

他突然有些手足无措，不知道是要先为自己辩解，还是先哄他。

金博洋忍了太久了，凭什么？凭什么他的喜欢如此卑微，可以招之即来挥之即去？他羽生结弦是什么人，喜欢了千般讨好，不喜欢了就理都不理，现在又装傻充愣企图蒙混过关，当他金博洋真的是个没脾气的小孩子两颗糖就能哄好么？

就算他再喜欢一个人，也是有底线的。

“是不是我们太熟了，你觉得对我做什么都没关系？”他抬起另外一只手擦了一把脸，硬生生地将剩下的泪水憋了回去。

“要我在你身底下满足你的要求，可以！当你有了女朋友我识趣的不打扰你，可以！有了需求我自己解决，这可以！你分手了不告诉我，让我在学校被人围堵，这也可以！这都是我一厢情愿后的惩罚，我接受，可你把我当替身？你女朋友的替代品？你凭什么！”

他每说一句，捏着羽生领子的手就更紧，胸口起伏的越来越快，语气绝望极了。羽生从来没见过这么愤怒的金博洋，想要搂着他哄一哄，可是金博洋像发狂的狮子一样，死死的把他卡在车门和他自己之间，羽生根本没法在他眼皮底下做小动作。

“天天，你冷静一下，我不知道发生了什么让你有这样的想法，但是我请你相信我，我从来都没把你当做是谁的替身，你也不会是任何人的替身。”羽生试图稳住他的情绪。“我们认识这么久了，从小到大，你想想你怎么会是别人的替身？你是在我两岁的时候就已经我认识的人啊！我怎么会拿你当做谁的替代品？”

羽生说的恳切，可金博洋未必听得进去。

冷笑的小孩是他所不熟悉的，小孩一把拎起那一包东西，羽生用余光瞟了一眼，是打包的整整齐齐的礼物，被金博洋毫不留情的一把甩到前座上。

“那请这位说鬼话的羽生结弦同志说一说，你面前的这双眼睛是不是不应该长在我的身上？”他笑着，那笑容不带温度，一双眼睛笑的眯起，细长的眸子里有着湿漉漉的痕迹。


	11. Chapter 11

他…他知道了？羽生还没有思考好怎么和小孩解释这些，所以便有些慌张无措。  
   
羽生这模样分明就是心虚，从小和他一同长大的金博洋怎么不知道羽生心虚逃避时的躲闪眸光，这一刻他的心底彻底地失望了。  
   
似乎是得到了确凿的证据，金博洋气得脸颊通红，口中的话也怒不择言。  
   
“羽生结弦，我原本觉得我们认识这么多年，就算你对我没有一点点喜欢，或许我也能在你心里有一块特殊的位置，可是你现在我觉得我错了，原来真的是我想的太多。”他笑了笑，那笑容里尽是失望后的薄凉。  
   
“你有在意过我的想法吗？就当是你单纯地在意一个竹马的想法！我可以和你达成协议做你的炮友，也可以在你需要的时候满足你的欲望，但是你呢？你考虑过我么？在你眼里我就这么廉价这么不堪？”  
   
他狠狠一推，中途又松了劲儿，羽生的身体轻轻的贴在车门上，像是压制着自己不要动手。  
   
“你不要因为纪美来亲我了，我不想再做谁的替代品，这样太没意思了。你也别来和我做了，想发泄就找你女朋友去，你要是尊重她呵护她舍不得碰他，那你就把她娶回来，到时候你想做什么都是名正言顺的。”他稳了稳情绪，冷漠地交代着，出口的话尖锐成冰，一寸寸扎在他的心头，也戳进了自己的心窝。  
   
金博洋顾及着外面或许还有人，江哥还在楼上等他，强硬的让自己平静地说完那些，眼睛里是羽生读不懂的情绪。  
   
“如果你不想让我讨厌你，你就让我出去。”  
   
打开羽生伸过来的手，金博洋带着和往日无异的表情，转过身去，等他开门放他出去。  
   
他本以为自己划清了界限又撂下了狠话，羽生会打开车门让他离开，可等了等却始终听不到门锁打开的声音，便皱了眉头准备转身去质问他，结果却被人猛然从背后突然的抱了个满怀。  
   
“诶？你干什么？放开我！”他挣扎着，可那一双手臂强硬地箍着自己，根本就没有一丝一毫的松动迹象。  
   
“你觉得我是因为纪美来亲你？是因为父母的要求来哄你？天天？你真的是这样认为的吗？”羽生的话语夹着湿乎乎喘息的飘进他的耳廓，呼吸打在薄薄的耳骨上，让金博洋敏感的身体瑟缩起来，那股异样的劲儿又找上了他。他不禁懊恼着自己的身体，怎么对这个人的触碰有这样的贪恋，为什么他总是能如此迅速的勾起自己对他的感觉。  
   
他犟脾气的、艰难的把身子扭转过来和他面对面，暴躁地说道:“难道不是？羽生，你从来不是那样随随便便就和女孩子去交往的人，你敢否认自己对她没有感觉？”他冷笑。“还有上次，要不是我在学校论坛上看到纪美的朋友爆料，我还真不知道，你对自己的女朋友果然是既真爱又呵护，想展现绅士风度就绅士到底，在女朋友哪里憋出一身欲望回来到我身上来发泄又算什么忠贞？我就想问你，你的心难道是石头做的吗？在你眼里我就是一个供你泄欲的性爱娃娃？”金博洋好不容易冷静下来的情绪因为这些回忆而又被激起，想到他这次出来的目的更是气不打一处来。  
   
“还有这次，难道不是因为我好几天没回家由美妈妈问起你，你不好交代，所以你才会来找我？可是你又来找我做什么？让我回去当做什么都没发生？当做你从来没有伤害过我？还是让我像以前一样傻到全心全意信任你，然后在被你用最擅长的冷落而丢弃到一旁？”  
   
“羽生，我累了，放过我吧。”他似喟叹一般祈求地说着，整个人无比的伤心和绝望。  
   
羽生被他这些话反问到有些无法反驳，只能紧紧地抱住他不让他逃开自己，然后将拔下来的车钥匙丢到前面，除非金博洋能挣脱羽生的禁锢，并且自己不阻止他去前面拿钥匙，否则他是出不去这辆车的。  
   
金博洋挣扎着，脑子里估计和羽生打一架之后的胜率，觉得自己连三成的胜算都没有，也就不再试图费力气了。他刚刚的情绪波动太大，对体力消耗的也大，胸口起伏的喘着粗气，现在要么羽生放他离开，要么他们两个就一起关在车里。  
   
羽生忍着扶额的冲动，试图捋顺着金博洋的前后观点，不过那一句“擅长冷落”让他想起了从前那些没有金博洋陪伴的日子，一时间心下也不是滋味，毕竟是自己做下的蠢事，没办法抹去的。  
   
“天天，我知道我现在说什么你都不会相信，可我不希望你这么痛苦难过，我做错的事情你可以惩罚我，但是我不希望你被那些莫名其妙的分析而影响。天天，我并不是因为妈妈的压力才来找你的，我是真的觉得自己之前是做错了事才会来向你祈求原谅，至于纪美那边和你说的根本就是两回事，你确定自己要因为那些捕风捉影的话，来质疑我们这么多年的感情吗？”  
   
羽生显然也是生气了。小孩不断的在自我否定着，羽生向他迈出一步，他就能立刻往后退五步，或许是真的对他很失望了，已经提不起勇气再一次相信他。可他不明白，比起自己，金博洋居然更愿意相信学校的风言风语来曲解他的真心。  
   
“捕风捉影的话？学校论坛上对比图挂的清清楚楚明明白白，我长了一双和你女朋友一模一样的眼睛这难道是假的？你还说我质疑你？至于你的感情……我们之前不是说过吗？炮友关系不走心。或许我也曾抱有幻想，可我对你的那些感情早就在你吵完架后回来找我发泄的那天就已经消磨殆尽。所以还谈什么感情？你是说我们做爱做出来的那种？”  
   
金博洋被他气急了，一时口不择言，推着羽生的胸口让他离的远远的。他满意的看见羽生也被他激怒了，同时脸上的神情也越来越绝望。  
   
他心里虽然也在隐隐的感觉不妙，他知道自己不该说的这么绝，可是他控制不住自己，那满腔的怒意早就让他不知道自己在说什么了，只能任由着语言化成利剑，毫不留情的刺入彼此心口。  
   
也许这时候两个人实打实地打一架反而更好，可是羽生不会动手，金博洋也不会。这种明明不是情侣却更像情侣之间的指责，让他们两个更难解决问题。  
   
“那好……我就都跟你说清楚，你们两个的眼睛真的是个巧合，我是在和她吵架那天发现的……”羽生深呼吸着压下怒火，试图解释道。  
   
“哦，那这一切是真的巧，巧到我都觉得这像是傻白甜的电视剧？看来我真是长了一双大众眼。”金博洋打断他的话，眼神冰凉没有温度，冷笑着，似乎对面那个试图据理力争的人是个笑话。他也希望一切事情都是他嘴里说的那样，可是怎么会呢？  
   
“天天，我是真的喜欢你的。当初我们吵架就是因为纪美让我亲她，可当我看到那双眼睛时，满脑子都是你望着我的模样。可是她不是你，所以我做不到，也亲不下去，因为这个我们才吵了一架。天天，你不是替身，也从来不是她的替代品，我是真的喜欢你。”  
   
喜欢我？金博洋听到这句话扯了扯嘴角，想做出个嘲笑表情，却根本都做不出。这句话如果是在几个月之前由羽生亲口说出来，他听到可能会开心地回上他一句“我也喜欢你”，甚至可以给羽生一个亲吻或是更多，让他们从那之后的牵手拥抱和做爱的合情合理。可如今却是不一样了，他听闻后只觉得可笑。  
   
不可否认，他仍然承认自己还是很喜欢他，可是他们两个人之间的情感若想维系单靠他自己简直太过艰难。爱一个人如果需要这么痛苦，那是不是只要他不再喜欢，未来的人生就不会让他如此心痛难过？  
   
“你以为你说喜欢我，我就会无条件的相信你？然后不计前嫌的立刻向你张开双腿，任由你发泄完再被你抛弃掉！既然大家都是约定好的交易关系，你又何必在这种时候说喜欢？留着你的感情去哄你的女朋友吧，她也许会吃这一套！我已经是被你淘汰出局的人，何必费心费力来骗我？”说到这里，金博洋突然想起每一次疯狂性爱的第二天一早，他都会云淡风轻地离开，从没和他在清晨说过一句安慰呵护的话，也从不会用一个甜腻的早安吻将他叫醒，两个人之间冷淡平静到仿佛只是一场交易而已。  
   
是啊，本来就是交易，自己竟然还在奢求他有什么交易后的“特殊赠品”。果然还是自己先越界的，所以如今这么难过，也是应该的。  
   
床笫之间的欢好等到了天亮就会烟消云散，他走的从来都是那么决绝。痴缠的只有自己，渴望拥抱的也只有自己，而羽生，他永远都是那个能够迅速抽身离开的人，所以现在，又叫他如何去相信他喜欢他？  
   
别闹了，这简直是个笑话。  
   
羽生能看得出来，金博洋这次真的是生气了，那种没有缓和余地的生气。他知道他们之间如果再这样解释下去，就如同在古老失修的绳桥上荡秋千一样不要命，落得个两败俱伤。  
   
“天天，我知道我之前做了很多错事，现在说什么都只是马后炮。你如果还是气不过，打我骂我都行，我绝不还手！可是天天，你不能否认我对你的感情。我承认我是迟钝，也是后知后觉。在我犯浑的时候让你受伤难过是我的不对，可是我从没想过要骗你！”  
   
“你是没想过，可是你做过！我看……唔……放……呜……”  
   
下一秒，他的愤怒啊，转得发疼的脑子啊，什么大礼包啊，这些繁杂的因子全都从他眼睛里消失了。他只能看见羽生那双真诚和愧疚的双眼，而后一切的辩驳都被一个实实在在的亲吻堵回了嗓子眼了。  
   
“你如果再不好好听我说话，我就亲到你听为止。反正我没有亲过你以外的人，我很习惯。”


	12. Chapter 12

羽生的手在亲吻的过程中一直放在金博洋胸膛上。他的小孩从刚刚几乎气到窒息的大喘气逐渐变得平和起来，他刚刚感到有些门路，那颗熟悉的小虎牙再一次找到上次咬伤的地方，狠狠的凿了下去。

原本愣愣的承受着这个吻的金博洋像是突然苏醒，开始挣扎着想要逃脱。可惜刚刚的痛感激起了羽生十足的占有欲，他的怀抱捆得金博洋死死的，嘴里的血腥味蔓延开来。金博洋呜呜的闷哼着，小腿不住的蹬踹，都起不了阻止的作用。

“你到底要干嘛！”

恢复自由呼吸的瞬间，金博洋扬手就要冲羽生脸上来一巴掌，可是看到那张完全不闪躲、满脸都是歉疚的脸，他又松了劲。于是拍到羽生脸上的只有一股掌风，他只看着那小小的手无力的落下来，伸出手去摩挲他的掌心。

“现在，可以好好听我说一说了吗？再吵下去，我们都不会开心的。”

你当我想跟你吵！金博洋听见了之后立刻翻了一个白眼并且偏过头去，一副非暴力不合作的样子。然后他就又被亲了，这个流氓似乎是不把自己安抚下来不罢休。想到这么僵持着自己也没法出去，他沉默的妥协了，仰了仰头示意羽生快点说完。

“我和纪美分手的原因，就是因为我没法亲她，所以她把我甩了。”  
   
什么叫没法？这家伙是性功能障碍吗？金博洋在心里默默吐槽着，后知后觉的想起来羽生每一次在床上的表现，默默收回了刚才的想法。  
   
“为什么？”  
   
知道金博洋逃不掉，羽生反倒松开他了。因为突如其来的好奇心作祟，金博洋没有反抗，安静而震惊的坐在最左侧，瞪着坐在最右侧的羽生，手挡在嘴唇上防止羽生突然袭击。

他倒要看看，羽生怎么把这些事情都圆回来！  
   
“我做了傻事。那个时候，我觉得咱们俩的关系继续下去对谁都不好，于是我自作聪明的来了一段……嗯，和女孩子凑合的恋爱。没有爱也没有喜欢的恋爱。”  
   
羽生的脸上全是自嘲。他想着纪美的确对自己有喜欢，可最后还不是让她受到伤害了？估计她的喜欢早就丧失殆尽，他说是“没有喜欢的恋爱”也没毛病。

没有回复。可金博洋的内心在冷笑，难道只是用话语就可以抹消掉所有感情吗？天真！  
   
“然后，纪美想让我亲亲她，因为我从来没有亲过。”  
   
金博洋突然抬起头，捏住车门把的手握得更紧了，表情却僵持着没有变化，似乎在极力克制。  
   
“当时，我离她近了一点，然后我看到了她的眼睛，那双原本我只是觉得熟悉能给我安心感的眼睛。”  
   
“这不是你把我当替身的理由。”金博洋愤怒了，你以为夸夸我眼睛，我就会原谅吗？痴心妄想！本人无比介怀的事情被羽生这样轻描淡写的说出来，他要忍不住拿那个大礼包打人了。  
   
“我之前，真的没注意到这一点。”羽生连忙补救地解释到，“而后我看见了那双眼睛，想到了你。然后我满脑子就都是你了，我想的全是衣柜里那唯一一次亲你，我满脑子都是——我应该亲你而不是她！我知道，我没法亲纪美，是因为我不管怎么努力想把自己往错误的“正轨”掰，我也不喜欢她，即使她碰巧有和你相似的眼睛！”

“如果说你一定要纠结这个替身问题，她更像你的替身。”羽生低下头，分不清喜怒的平静道，“可即使她有那双眼睛，我也没法违背自己的真心。”

“骗谁呢？老子和你认识这么多年，你喜欢我不直接和近在眼前的人说，非得找一个眼睛和我差不多的，你收集手办啊？”金博洋仔细想想又来气了。如果这个人真如他所说的喜欢自己，还把自己一度置于那样的境地，那他更觉得羽生有毛病了。难道是怕自己不接受？他从小到大连羽生做炮友的要求都可以答应，会不接受他做男朋友吗？不用脑子想都知道。

“虽然这样说很抱歉，天天，”羽生沉默了一会儿，小心翼翼的望着金博洋，期望他不要因此再一次生气，“我原本以为我只对你有竹马情和…身体上的联系，可是当我试图和你分开的时候，我脑子里全是你，这一切不是我单纯的不见你就能解决的。从那个时候我才意识到，我或许对你不仅仅是这些关系就能解释的感情，我喜欢你。”  
   
这不是羽生结弦的鬼话，在仔细观察过羽生的面部表情后，金博洋惊恐的得出这个结论。从初中开始他只要仔细观察就能识破羽生的谎言，那时候羽生为了在家长面前蒙混过关“我没有去网吧啦，对吧天天？”总是会拿零花钱给他充点卡来讨好他。现在他在羽生的脸上找不出一丝一毫的破绽，脑子很吃力的消化着刚刚庞大的信息量。  
   
“从我那天回到家亲到你的一瞬间，我就更加确认了，我余生只想亲你一个人。”羽生结弦这一次毫不犹豫的靠近了金博洋，而金博洋也只是呆愣愣的，看着他握住自己的手，再把视线放在了羽生的脸上，盯着那据说只吻过自己的嘴唇。  
   
“我不为我之前做过的事找借口，因为我确实又傻又混蛋，把我最应该好好珍惜的人给惹难受了。”羽生半跪在座椅上，双手撑在车窗上，整个人拢住了从刚开始就不发一言的金博洋。  
   
“我不奢求你的原谅，可是我不能接受你一辈子都听不到我的忏悔。天天，你能看着我吗？”  
   
一直在盯着羽生嘴唇的金博洋悻悻的抬起头来，正视着羽生的眼睛。  
   
做错事的又不是自己，我当然要有点底气！他这样想着。

“我可以从今天开始追你吗，天天？”

“追我？追我什么？”金博洋懵了。

“我想把你应得的那些都还给你。那些本该都送给你的零食和雨伞也好，朋友圈里秀的恩爱也好，甚至是长久以来我就算作为竹马该给你的关心也好，都应该属于你。”他的语气是那么温柔，让金博洋一时分不清是在梦境还是现实，可他总不能立刻摆出一副“我被感动到了”的傻样吧。于是他的表情仍然倔强不已，嘴硬道：

“可是我又不喜欢你，你追有什么用。”

这个大混球又亲他，再亲下去他真的要不对劲了，金博洋面无表情实际开始心神荡漾。褪去了怒火，他仔仔细细想了想羽生的话，竟真没了几分和他闹掰的心思。可他心里还是怨的，他给自己的长久的伤痛，难道要一夕之间叫他恢复利索吗？

“天天拒绝我也没关系，追求你的是我。”羽生认真的松开金博洋的双唇，仔仔细细用手指描绘着金博洋的眉眼，“天天还在埋怨我也好，不接受也好，甚至揍我一顿也好，我从今天开始就是你的追求者，你叫我每天去学校门口拿着玫瑰花接你回家我都没有意见。”

“别！”一听到“学校”两个字，金博洋立刻弹了起来，“你要是敢去学校追我我就打死你！再也不回家了！”

“那现在呢？现在天天愿意相信我跟我回去了吗？”他状似无的拂过金博洋的腰侧，惹得小孩一阵激灵，气呼呼的踹了他一脚。

“不愿意！我还没原谅你呢，为什么要跟你回去？”他话是这么说，语气已温和不少，相信羽生凭着对他多年的了解也能知道，这就是“看你表现”的意思。

“那好吧。”羽生看似失落的低下头，这回他不去够钥匙了，直接费劲的钻回了前排驾驶座，系好安全带，打上火，“反正现在还早，我带天天出去散散心，就当是吵完架后消气了，好吗？

金博洋的确想要在夜风里走一走，于是他默许了。他就这样一路被拉到家附近的公园，羽生并没有在公园正门停车，而是停在附近十分偏僻的一处。金博洋突然觉得这个地方非常熟悉，他匆忙的下车，凭着记忆拨开一片柳树枝条，他就看见了原本走进公园最深处才能找到的，一个小小的废弃蹦床和一个半圆形的小城堡。

“你居然还记得这里？”他回身望向倚靠在车身上的羽生，眼里满是惊喜，“我自从上了初中就没再来过了。”

这里算是专属于他们两个的秘密基地。由于地方偏僻没有小孩子来玩，他们有无数个下午都在这里消磨时间。也有过两个人捉迷藏的时候不约而同躲在这里然后获胜的经历。金博洋好奇的走进了看，原本应该堆满灰尘的蹦床仿佛才被谁清理过，没有年久失修的痕迹。他还在想是有小孩子们发现这里了吗，羽生就从背后抱住了他，和他一起看着比记忆里小了不少的城堡。

“我有一段时间做梦老是梦见你，忍不住都把这些地方走了一遍。”他轻描淡写的说着，金博洋就立刻反应过来，把他们回忆里的秘密基地翻新的人正是羽生。他并没有拒绝羽生的拥抱，甚至向后再靠了些，让羽生很是惊喜。

“可惜我们现在已经钻不进城堡里了，不然我一定要和天天回忆一下在里面铺野餐垫睡觉的经历。”

“得了吧你。”金博洋笑了，捶了下他的胳膊，“叮得满身是包，你要的话自己去睡吧。”

“我试过了，我能整个人勉强的蜷缩在里面，但是动不了。”像是感叹，又像是悔恨，羽生将下巴放在金博洋的肩上，闻着他后颈的味道。

“我们都长大了很多，也做过很多错事。可是我虽然后悔，却又有点庆幸，如果没有做过错事，我就意识不到我对你的心意，可能最终也只是维持着肉体的关系。”羽生长长的叹了口气，搂得更紧了，金博洋几乎觉得夏夜的风也不够凉爽，这个人的拥抱拥有太多的温度，让他不由自主的陷在里面。

“那你要好好的补偿我。”他轻轻的回答着，也不指望羽生能够一字不漏地听清楚，因为他知道，不需要说出来，羽生也能明白他的意思。

他们像一对真正的情侣一样拥吻在一起。不约而同的。


	13. Chapter 13

“能和天天再回来这个地方说几句话，我真的很开心。”再回到车上的时候，羽生由衷的表示了感谢，“而且作为追求者能得到天天的优待，我感觉我要飘起来了。”

“就像你之前系在蹦床上的噗桑气球一样吗？”想到那个气球没被系结实而且在羽生的面前离他而去，小小的男孩在他面前、阳光之下急的大叫的模样，他憋不住想幸灾乐祸了，把头偏过去偷着乐，完全忘了他在一个小时之前正坐在同样的位置差点打羽生一拳。

“好了，天天也该回去了，不然金杨会着急吧？我把天天送到楼下，天天一个人上楼的话要小心啊，到家了给我发个信息～”羽生系上安全带，正人君子一样的冲着后座的金博洋叮嘱，似乎没有任何歪心思，步下了局，却没料到金博洋毫不犹豫的自投罗网，心甘情愿。

“有时候我真讨厌你这一点，羽生结弦。”金博洋又下车了，下一秒又拉开了前排副驾驶的门钻了进去，“你撩完就跑，指望着我去和别的谁谁好好玩玩吗？又留我一个人，我要怀疑你是不是真心跟我道歉…唔……”

这是第几回了？被搂在怀里扬起头接吻。金博洋觉得是第一次，不同于上一次在秘密基地的浅尝辄止、轻轻触碰双唇，他们两个、他能感觉到羽生也是、认真的在享受这个深吻。可能是唾液交换多了会拉近人与人之间的距离，他一吻结束金博洋竟觉得羽生结弦顺眼不少。

虽然本来他就是他心里最好的。

“那，这是我要追求的金博洋同学的答复吗？”

“当然不是！”金博洋故意的把手放在羽生双腿之间的某处，扬起头，让自己水光潋滟的嘴唇在夜色的路灯下闪闪发光，“没得到我的许可，你还没法从炮友晋升为男友呢。”

“先把我满足吧，我再考虑考虑。”他的另一只手的手指从羽生的乳尖一路滑到下腹，在马甲线周围摸来摸去，轻轻的松开了他的安全带。羽生笑了，捏起金博洋的下巴，温柔的舔舐着他的唇角。

“那我这次要是服侍好了，能给我加多少分啊？”

“唔……看情况咯。”

羽生上下打量着金博洋那边的情况，先是毫不犹豫的拿起之前金博洋扔过来的一大袋礼物放到了后座，而后扶着金博洋的后背把座位放了下来，不至于让他觉得空间狭小。

“等…我还以为你要去酒店呢，这不是爸爸的车吗？在这里会不会……？”

“这都不是天天需要担心的问题，我会把一切都解决好的。”羽生轻巧的迈步，也降落在副驾驶的位置，搂着金博洋询问着，“我要用什么姿势来伺候天总呢，天总自己选吧。”

烦人，六年了还不知道我最喜欢什么姿势？金博洋暗暗骂道，自己倒是乖乖的趴在了副驾驶前面的储物柜上，把背后留给羽生。

羽生似乎深谙房中之道，如果金博洋喜欢什么情趣或者是体位，他不会纵着金博洋次次都一成不变，一定是他渴求已久才会答应他的小要求，这也是他们六年以来完全不腻的原因吧？

当然，也有可能只是因为他们单纯的太年轻了，能干，非常能干。

羽生的怀抱没有如期而至，金博洋有些疑惑的回过头去看，看到羽生正费劲的调整着座椅的前后。金博洋现在趴着的姿势让他的腹部都是悬空的，一会儿坐起来不一定还可以保持平衡，他于是把座椅调的极靠前，对于坐在副驾驶上的人来说连放脚的地方都没有，可对于跪着的金博洋可以说是正好了。把静静地等待着的小孩安顿好了，羽生结弦这才开始脱衣服，汗湿的身躯覆盖上金博洋后背的一瞬间，小孩便像按耐不住一样发出了满足又空虚的、纠结的长叹。

“天天想要温柔一点的，还是粗暴的要我？”那人不怀好意的在他耳边呼着气，那是年轻的肉体即将交合的信号，他有些受不住这直白的荷尔蒙袭击了，可是羽生仍不善罢甘休，手从纯白的汗衫下摆伸了进去，仿佛放了一把火进去，“如果是温柔的，我就好好的帮你脱干净，粗暴的话……”

“我就现在把你的上衣撕掉，多一分钟都忍不了了。”

金博洋哭了。这感觉太过久违，羽生的东西他能感觉到，就和他的屁股隔着两层布料，不厚，却好像断开的银河。他害怕羽生真的撕掉他的衣服，可又不想让他慢悠悠的干，想自己上手脱。可刚举起的双臂就被人扣住了，他在他耳边笑到：“天天是着急了吗？我知道了。”

“刷拉”一声，不必抬起双臂，那衣服就可以轻松的褪下去了。想到第二天没有上衣可以回家，小孩一时间心焦不已，而始作俑者却完全不当回事，捏起他肩膀上的肌肉来：“天天一会可以试试我给你买的衣服，芝麻街那套就不错，还可以遮一遮。”话毕一口咬上了刚刚揉捏的那一块皮肤，留下一个牙印，他却觉得远远不够。小孩这渗着微汗的白皙后背只有他做过标记才好，他想让这个人永远能被自己合情合理的拥在怀里。

他们都渴望彼此太久了，渴望怀里的温暖和熟悉的气味，骤然被满足的心情让两人皆是一阵情动。金博洋趴着的储物柜，已经被他上升的体温捂得温热，他只感觉面前这东西硬得很，没有床舒服，却忍不住把乳尖压在上面，乳肉被平面挤着，达成了他异样的自我满足。羽生撕不掉他的牛仔短裤，这让他很是松了一口气，于是再着急，羽生也只能摆弄着金博洋的身子，让他跪起来连着内裤和牛仔裤一齐拉下来褪到膝盖，再抬起他的小腿好能完全的把碍事的东西扔到一边。

金博洋的屁股骤然见光，很是胆怯的往前缩去，不太敢和已经卸掉外包装却仍然咄咄逼人的性器打招呼。羽生这边还在和他的腿作斗争，跪在皮垫上的肌肤因为汗水已经和皮垫黏在一起，乍一分离，让小孩“哎呦”一声，白嫩的腿上就多了一整片完整的红印。羽生匆匆忙忙的把好不容易扯下来的裤子们扔到一边，想找点什么垫着金博洋的膝盖，却被他阻止了。

“你不是说好要粗暴的吗？这个服务和描述不符的话，我要给差评的。”

金博洋背对着羽生，看不见他的表情，但是他能感觉到，他很开心，这就是从出生开始就认识的默契吧。羽生握住他撑在储物柜上的手，和他十指交缠，头一次起了爱意，低语着：

“那我要在这里上你了。”

没有润滑剂，羽生勉强的用自己的龟头去蹭臀缝之间的穴口，试图毫无保留的贡献出自己的前精。而后下一秒，金博洋瑟缩着告诉他自己口袋里有安全套，让他拆开用里面的润滑。

“天天为什么要随身携带安全套？是除了我以外还……”他故意把话说到一半，拆安全套包装的手被金博洋一打，润滑连着套子一起掉了出来。套子飞到了金博洋的背上，黏糊糊的扒着不掉下；而草莓味的液体大半都洒到了金博洋的臀峰上，淅淅沥沥的，看上去就像是已经被发泄过射了满屁股的淫荡模样，看得羽生竟是一阵脸红耳热。

“这…这是我之前塞进去的，好久没穿过了，今天一摸才发现里面有……”金博洋说不下去了，他俩现在莫名其妙的陷入了纯情状态，明明是已经做过很多次的关系了，可能是告白作祟吧。羽生格外有仪式感的想着，既然是告白后的第一次做爱，他很想让金博洋永生难忘，可是这既不是什么特殊的体位，也没用什么特殊的道具，怕也是难了。脑子里虽然在思考，可是他的手却不停歇，小心翼翼的收集着臀瓣上的精液，顺带揉捏起久违的小肉屁股来，搞得润滑剂到处都是，糊在会阴和穴口。羽生伸了手指进去插，怕金博洋许久没做伤到他也并没很激进，暂且将阴茎顶在臀部，把有弹性的臀峰顶下一个凹陷，白色的皮肤和勃起的红色肉头对比起来色情不已。

原以为金博洋经过这段时间的禁欲时光，后面会又紧又涩连手指都插不进，看来是和从前一样，偷偷的在床上用手指玩了。他突然觉得嫉妒，揪起金博洋中指的指腹，怨念到：“我不在，原来就是你和天天偷偷厮混啊？”说完作势要咬。金博洋吓了一跳，骤然向后一坐，后穴里的手指猛地戳中阳心。他尖叫一声，又迅速的跪起来了，大口大口的摄取着新鲜空气。

“天天这一声，真的好像小的时候被野猫挠了的那一下子。”他笑道，对方立刻不满的扭着腰，一个劲儿的收缩着，摆明着是不满意手指，也不满意他在这个时候提起小时候的糗事。

“我每天都有自己……你快点吧，我可以吞进去的。”金博洋不满的催促着，怎么这个男人许久不见还磨磨叽叽起来，要不是这个姿势是他最喜欢的、能插得最深的背入，他早就换上位自己动了。羽生瘪瘪嘴，摘下他背上的套子就要往自己的小兄弟上戴，被金博洋扯过来扔到一边了。

“我这个样子也回不了江哥家，你就……都给我吧，都好久没见了不是？”

那他就恭敬不如从命了。试探着把柱头往里推送，还是和以往的顺从不同，内里隐隐的排斥着。他觉得金博洋这个时候一定在咬牙忍耐，伸手一摸果然把嘴唇咬破了，立刻惩罚的扇了他屁股一巴掌，臀尖迅速泛起波浪。金博洋像猫似的叫了声，红着眼睛回过头，后面是从未有过的紧致，羽生感觉是金博洋要推自己出来，又像是死死的抓住不让走。

“我可能确实是…太久没有了……可是我想要你，忍不住了……”他转过头去了，流着眼泪小幅度的摇着头，是被情欲和痛苦夹在中间的模样，“疼……”

看来是他太久没见羽生的小兄弟，忘记了他的家伙大小不一般了。金博洋后悔的想。


	14. Chapter 14

“慢慢来，你要我要慢慢的追你，你自己也不能心急吃热……嗯……”羽生好言好语的劝着，小孩掐了下他的手腕，羽生暂且先退了出去。

“润滑液不够，我只能压榨一下天天了。”阴茎退出紧致不已的甫道后，细长的手指再一次准确无比的压上了那敏感一处，想要勾出前列腺液来。另一只手伸到前头，同样也已经抬头的小天天抵在储物柜上，黑色的柜上有着透明的清液，被羽生一把握在手心里，前后一起索取着。

“让天天因为我变得湿漉漉的吧。”

让他自产自销润滑液，是个又对又不对的做法。金博洋浑身都软下来，已经发泄过一次的他现在完全改变了姿势，仰躺在羽生怀里八字形开腿。羽生低着头，把他刚刚射出来的精液往后穴里塞。他后面已经像含着一汪水了，羽生还要往里添。金博洋觉得被灌得太多，就算他头脑不清醒也能看出来自己的皮肤变得红彤彤的，他呆呆地举起手来，看着平时只有洗澡会出现在他身上的颜色，然后扬起头去擦羽生额头的汗。

“都滴我眼睛…哈啊…滴我眼睛里了……你擦擦……”

“天天从小到大还真是没变呢。”羽生笑了，低下头亲了亲他的额头，“小的时候我玩累了，天天那时候刚学会走路，就会歪歪扭扭的走过来给我擦汗了。”

“你能不能……呜——不要说这样的话！”金博洋艰难的扭动着身子，回忆不可控的涌进他的脑海。他们在这一处有过许多“第一次”：第一次离家出走，第一次打架，第一次和羽生打水仗……身后搂着我的，是我最喜欢的哥哥吗？突如其来的乱伦感让他的后面又湿又软，他努力的抬着屁股不让那些东西滴到羽生爸爸的车上，可两根手指实在是隔靴搔痒，他是习惯了羽生那个尺寸的，现在实在是和他的预期不符。他甚至忍不住想象，如果刚刚羽生能狠狠心全部插进来，虽然会疼，也有可能会流血，那现下也应该爽了吧？金博洋恳求的回过头，小口小口的亲着羽生的下巴轮廓。

“怎么？又心急的想要整根吃掉了吗？天天要乖，我不想让你受伤啊。”羽生捉住四处游走的嘴唇，轻轻的吻了一下，顺手捋了一把已经软垂的小天天，食指和中指完全的插了进去玩弄着栗子状的突起，“不过天天还真是敏感，我不管碰哪里，后面都会突然一下咬住我，很想我吗？”

他脑子一片空白，虽说他能看见，远处一只三花小流浪猫跑进了路灯的庇佑下，也能闻见车子里浓郁的男性荷尔蒙气味，可什么都进不去他的脑子，像是老旧的电机急需机油才能重新运转。他悄悄的偏头，只有10度左右吧，他能把头倚靠在羽生的肩上，解放自己因为挣扎而疲倦的肩颈。那里后知后觉的传来痛感，也许是刚刚他没注意，趴着的时候绷紧了，用力过度的缘故。

“你…废话！到底要不要干了！”小孩急了，他真的觉得再不被羽生抱，他就要化掉了，化在偏僻街道的路灯下了。难耐的扯住羽生的手腕，喘息的声音此起彼伏，他受不住了，一只手去抓羽生的性器，扶着肉棒对准自己穴口，焦急的想要吃下去，“你再不进来，是想…想我和别人……啊啊啊啊——”

他刚刚不顾羽生的手指还在里面就一个劲儿的用那秘境去诱惑他，羽生怕两根手指加一根阴茎把他撑坏了，连连的躲着不让他闹，却把小孩逼急了，说出这样的话来。

羽生一直是被偏爱的有恃无恐的那一位，他似乎本人也很有自觉，有时候闹的他狠了，哄几句金博洋也瘪着嘴任他折腾。现在情况如何，他们也是知道的，羽生没资格发挥他的占有欲在金博洋耳边低声说“你只能找我一个人。”这样容易被打，也容易降好感值。可他不说不意味着他喜欢听这样的话，于是他格外坏心眼的放轻了动作，即使后边的小嘴已经迫不及待的想要吃东西，他抚摸的手指就像挠痒痒一样蹭着后穴里的每一处褶皱，发泄着他的不满。

玩到最后，金博洋的阴茎挺过了不应期，而后再一次因为指奸的快感在一声声高昂的浪叫里应声抬头。羽生盯着那小巧的性器许久，又把视线移到放在一旁的安全套上，细声细气的诱哄着小孩戴上，一会儿也好收拾。于是小孩的长腿被他掰得打开，羽生把副驾驶的挡光板拉下来，看着镜子里金博洋昂首挺胸的阴茎，在金博洋天真放浪的表情下帮他套上安全套，手指隔着橡胶光明正大的摩擦着柱身往里穿。金博洋看着镜子里自己大开双腿被人用手指插、甚至小兄弟还被人亲手穿上了粉红色的小衣服——这小衣服还有点大，龟头顶上还有一块是空荡荡的没有被穿上，他只是看到了羽生用那双漂亮的手来帮自己穿雨衣就羞耻的绷紧了脚尖。羽生最后用手指确认了一下已经自己不住泛水儿的小嘴，“啵”的一声抽了出来。他再一次把因为空虚不住的用小屁股蹭自己肉茎的小人儿给摆好，让他趴在储物柜上，亲了亲他的侧脸，毫无保留送进了他的身体里。

“呜——”

小孩满足的夹紧了，后面的括约肌层层叠叠的卷着，羽生只觉得似乎被他这么一绞就能射了。车里被情欲的气息占满，金博洋觉得热却又不敢开窗，怕蚊子，也怕可能会路过的人看，蝉不知疲倦的叫，他在车里真的是要被操的坏掉。禁欲已久的羽生结弦跟打桩机，不，会震动的粗长打桩机差不多。被熟悉的热度和尺寸贯穿，龟头和柱身仿佛永无止境的插进来，狠狠的剐蹭着前列腺，金博洋知道自己又要射了，含着泪水的眼睛迷茫的盯着天上的星星和被吹拂的柳枝。他的脑海里投射出两个刚上小学的男孩子，一个委屈的坐在蓝色城堡上面被夜风吹的打哆嗦，一个拧起眉头向小大人一样拨开柳条来找他。

“天天，跟我回家吧。”

羽生之前也说过这样的话，同样是离家出走同样是过来劝和，他们之间的关系已经完全不一样了。现在的金博洋是可以在羽生身下辗转承欢的人，而现在的羽生又何尝不是为了真心而磕磕绊绊，最终才向他表白的吗？他们都变了，可并没有不堪，像是两个拥有不完整的心脏的人终于找到了合适的另一半拼在了一起，从此他们的心交缠在一起，而后一起跳动。

他迷茫了，车窗玻璃上映出的他是那个六岁的他，还是那个二十一岁的他？身后的羽生看他给出的反应十分不明显，心里明镜似的，无非是这个熟悉的地方勾起了金博洋的回忆，触景生情。他没有出声提醒对方走神了的习惯，只会让自己的动作存在感越来越强烈，达到金博洋无法忽视的地步。他看着金博洋像玉似的耳垂在灯光下白嫩的惹人怜爱，又随着自己的抽插可怜的颤抖，张开嘴一口咬了上去，口感非常好。金博洋此时感觉耳朵一痛，“啧啧”的水声把他拉回了情爱的大本营，他突然就处在现实和回忆的交接，想都没想就脱口而出。

“哥哥……哥哥，别折磨我……”

他甚至一时都没反应过来自己说了什么，羽生倒是像被冰冻了，连内里的动作都停了下来。这个称呼太过久远了，金博洋初中的时候叫他“哥”，第一次做过之后就只有生疏的“羽生”了。火热的肉棒嵌在金博洋身体里不动弹，积累在身体里的快感刚被诱惑着聚集在下腹就难以为继，金博洋急的直抓储物柜，抓完才记起这是羽生爸爸的车，连忙尽力眯起眼睛看有没有抓出抓痕。羽生的阴茎一半停在前列腺之前，要碰不碰的感觉极其难熬，他想要顺着这个姿势往下坐，却在瞬间和羽生不约而同的撞在了一起，瘫在了羽生怀里。

“天天。”那人的声音颤抖了，他把已经软了的小孩从他怀里捞起来。金博洋不知道要把脖颈上滴落的温热液体划作汗水还是泪水，但是无论是什么，都足够让他眉头轻皱小小的颤抖一下了。

“天天，再那样叫我一次？好吗？”这一回变成迫切了，羽生从腰侧把金博洋抱起来，自己的腿似乎也因为长时间的跪坐黏在了皮垫子上，重新调整姿势的时候阴茎还停留在金博洋的身体里，随着羽生扭动的方向毫无章法的戳在内壁上，不寻常的角度让小孩的脸上多了两条泪痕，连呻吟都不控制了。重新出发的羽生握好他的腰侧，发现之前的大力冲撞已经在那里掐出了红印，很是依依不舍的抬起金博洋的大腿根往湿漉漉的甫道最深处冲进去，“天天，你都多久没叫我哥哥了？再叫一次让我听听好吗？”

“求你。”

耳边的细语最是缠人，金博洋总是拒绝不了这些个小要求。乳珠在此时被人抓进了手里，如梦初醒的大力揉捏起来，他觉得自己的胸前肯定有红色的掌印了，向他原本预想的“不穿羽生衣服，裸着上身回家”的计划严重不符。金杨要是看见他这一身，信息量就太大了，他不能这样对自己的老父亲——

“哥哥——啊啊啊啊，你别扯……痛啊，哥哥……！”他急切的向后转，扭到了还在承受肏干的腰，一声“哥”连着一声哀鸣刷新了自己的动作进程，他无力的趴在储物柜不敢动弹了。羽生的手带着汗水去揉他腰上疼痛的地方，他的腰怎么这么细呢？是不是这几天不在家住吃的不好？等他在看到金博洋消瘦的侧颜，心疼更甚。

两个浑身是汗赤裸的抱在一起的人不必担心在路灯的光芒下将秘密暴露在旁人眼里，他们毫无顾忌的换了个方向接吻，身量小些的男孩被身后的人整个搂在怀里，距离和力度像木楔一般紧紧连在一起，再也不分开。


	15. Chapter 15

“唔……你让我转过来，我想看……呜啊啊啊啊——”

“天天想看着我做？”羽生这句话是在行动之后，他听见“想看”的瞬间就捉住了小孩的一边脚腕，让他坐在凶器上转了个圈，直到面朝自己，他可以看见小孩哭成了什么样子。

“这样…我终于，唔…终于可以确定……你再也不会走了……”小孩经历了突如其来的刺激，紧紧的抱住面前的人，后背躺在储物柜上，可以不用活动腰就能亲到他，非常满足的笑了出来。

“放心，我不会再离开了。”羽生从正面看，证实了自己“这个小孩在几个月之间暴瘦”的事实，他上一次抱着金博洋，他腰间还有点肉，现在一躺着肋骨都清晰可见。他知道这一切都是自己的过失。

“我这一次会一直陪着你的，天天。”

他吻了吻小孩的眉心，下身继续抽动着，直把身下的爱人送入最欢愉的顶点。

金博洋其实更习惯看着羽生的脸做，从前是为了满足自己的爱恋，在羽生找了“女朋友”之后就是飞蛾扑火一样的想要尽力占有羽生和他的时间。他越是在心里重申“羽生不喜欢他”，不安感就让他缠着羽生的四肢更用力了。而现在不一样，他从羽生的眼里能看出到他自己的影子，他知道羽生的心里也是同样的景象，于是喜悦和快感同时在心里冲撞着，他就格外的敏感。

羽生突然觉得他给金博洋穿粉色草莓味雨衣的决策非常不正确，早知道金博洋愿意面对着自己，他原本能看见天天因为情乱意迷在他面前高潮的白色喷泉，可是什么都没有，粉色的小袋子里虚无的装满了他的精液，由于大小不符，没带严实的缝隙里渗出了丝丝白浊。金博洋看着羽生笨手笨脚的想要绑上安全套，一把抢了过来，“真笨，我来系，你也……唔，你怎么还有劲……我都两次了啊……”

金博洋嘴里埋怨着，手上动作倒快，三下五除二绑好了想扔在一边。羽生搂着他，和他额头相抵地问为什么系安全套会这么熟练。小孩被他的鼻息吹的痒痒，笑着躲开却又被羽生醋意满满的拉回来。小孩看着羽生一副“你不要我了吗”的表情就想揉头，悄悄说是因为羽生十二岁生日的时候吹气球绑气球练出来的，闹了羽生好大的红脸。

“下次…哈啊，下次我一定要，要……在床上做！”金博洋甩着装满液体的小气球，气愤的抡在羽生脸上，又赶紧藏到一边，“在这里总…呜呜…有奇怪的东西跑出来……”

“什么奇怪的东西？天天难不成要射点别的出来？我觉得射草莓奶昔不错。”羽生抓了一把小腹上剩余的精液含在嘴里，尝了尝味道，“这个味道也不错，其实继续这个味道我没意见……哎哟……”

金博洋又羞又气，哈了哈气，弹了羽生一个脑瓜崩，“我说的是回忆！回忆！啊啊啊啊——你别突然撞我…！”

“不行哦，我也要射出来了，天天要接好啊。”羽生揉了揉接收爆栗的地方，“而且天总居然还想到了下次，是要长期指名我吗？很荣幸哦～”

金博洋说不出话了，羽生应该是进入了最后冲刺阶段，撞的格外狠，他如果不抱住羽生，就完全抵抗不了羽生攻击的力道，只能在光滑的储物箱上摩擦了。他迷迷糊糊的好像听见被扔在后座的裤子那里传来微弱的铃声，他管不了，也没心思管了。这时就在他耳边的、羽生的低哑声音勾去了他的所有心神——

“那不然下一次，我们就在那个蹦床里做吧？”

什么……？金博洋没反应过来，看着羽生向窗外指的方向才明白是那个充满童年回忆的小地方。他难不成是想把小时候的记忆全部施个魔法变色情吗？可他没力气反抗，后面的小穴已经被完全肏开，淫水要把羽生的阴茎都泡的晶晶亮了，只能听见羽生继续说：

“那样的话，我顶一下，蹦蹦床会再借着力再顶好几下，”他的声音突然戏谑了，“那样天天还只想射两次就把我绞出来？怕是要三四次了。”

“羽生结弦…！你，你混蛋啊啊啊——”他抬手打人的瞬间羽生的种子就全钻进了他的肚子里，灌得满满的。他睁不开眼了，反正羽生说了这些不是他该担心的事情，他很安心的应了周公的邀请，只是最后他听见了羽生的碎碎念。

“刚刚还叫我哥哥的……现在就叫混蛋了，天天好过分。”

羽生结弦拿车里的纸巾清理了一下战场，他怕射进去的东西把金博洋的裤子弄湿，把纸巾卷成棒探到后穴里吸出来不少，总算是可以安心穿裤子了。他随便翻了个上衣给小孩换上，纠结是把金博洋放回自己家还是金杨家，换裤子的时候看见他裤兜里的手机一闪一闪，熟练的用密码解锁看发生了什么。

金杨给小孩发了三十多条信息，一直在问小孩到哪里了为什么还不回家。造成金博洋现在还不回“家”的始作俑者本人看着安稳的睡在副驾驶的小人儿，突然就决定好了，绝对，绝对不要让金杨先面对做完醒过来的小孩！

金博洋一直以来都很怨念的一个事实，就是羽生从来不等他醒过来就离开，导致他早上起来都只有一个冰冷的被窝。羽生何尝不知道金博洋现在是最期待来自他的安全感呢？他手指飞速跳动，用金博洋的手机给金杨回复。

“天天在我这里，他今天回自己家的隔壁，对，就是我家。”

金杨没有像他预计的那样着急怒骂，也没有问什么智障的“你是谁！”这样的问题，反而很是平静的在手机那侧“对方正在输入…”，打的字删了又改改了又删，最终只化成四个字：“照顾好他。”

开了车门把金博洋被撕坏的衣服扔到垃圾桶里，羽生再次拨开柳枝，和蓝色的城堡、蹦蹦床道别。他把金博洋的座椅调好，睡得正香的小人没有被任何移动所打扰。羽生怕路灯照的金博洋眼睛疼，把遮光板拉下来了，开车之前给妈妈打了个电话，说他和天天的矛盾解决了，今天两个人都去羽生家住，对面忙不迭的答应了，语气中十分欣喜。

或许，自己的妈妈会是出柜路上第一个接受的人吧？他看了看乖乖的被系好安全带、倚在车窗上睡觉的金博洋，心里倒是突然起了什么壮志。这世界上没有任何人能让他放弃和金博洋在一起了，失而复得最是珍惜。

他不想要今天的天天做了美梦之后醒来，看见金杨给他做的海鲜泡面了。他想让金博洋被他喂的饱饱的，稍微长胖一点；每天能让金博洋在他的怀抱里醒过来，还可以交换一个早安吻；如果金博洋要考研，他会拿出所有的本事辅导，一定要把他拐到自己现在的学校去。

想想这个愿意相信自己，愿意再给自己一次机会的小人儿，他的心里满满的都是感激和爱意了。能再次拥抱到他，是从前完全不敢想的。

不知道明早起来的他看见自己睡在我的怀里是什么反应呢？羽生结弦把金博洋背上楼的时候他还没有醒，他和父母解释着，天天和他大吵了一架，好不容易和好了，现在闹累了已经睡了。一直把金天天当作小孩子的两位大人自然不怀疑这个闹累了的说法，忙不迭的给天天找额外睡衣，嘱咐哥哥照顾好他。

“你也真行，还能跟天天吵起来。你们俩的事我管不了那么多，把天天弄不开心了我就扒了你的皮！”

这是他把天天放到床上后出了房间倒水后，得到的妈妈的“安慰”。已经得到了来自金博洋的vip金卡的羽生结弦同学自然心平气和的接受，顶多心里叨咕一句“我能把他宠上天。”也就回房间了。

当然，在那之后浴室里他又要帮金博洋洗澡，把后面的东西完全清出来，不然可能会拉肚子。之后拿过妈妈给他找出来的、自己高中时穿的pooh桑睡衣给小孩换上，竟然出奇的合身。

给妈妈点赞，虽然看上去您更喜欢天天，可您还是最会助攻的好妈妈。他默默的给金博洋扣上所有扣子，完美遮挡住一切痕迹，忍不住在洗的香香的脸蛋上亲了一口。

快点答应我吧，博洋同学。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 江哥“对方正在输入”的心路历程：  
> “woc你是绑匪还是羽生？”删掉  
> “woc天儿你还活着吗！”删掉  
> “天儿你还清白吗”删掉  
> “羽生你要是敢动天儿一根头发我就削死你！”删掉  
> “羽生你要带他去哪！回来！”删掉  
> “羽生你看好他别让他作”删掉  
> “照顾好他”发送


	16. Chapter 16

不同于以往，金博洋这个觉睡得很舒服，他从在车上合上眼睛开始就陷入了深度睡眠，可能是弥补前几日心烦意乱的空缺。他半醒不醒的时候只觉得身边有个温暖的抱枕，无意识的一个劲儿往那儿拱。

羽生的怀抱变得充实了，他悠悠转醒，就能看到他的小孩呼呼的贴着他的胸膛睡着，一时忘记自己该有什么表情，只是呆呆的注视着金博洋的睡脸。他脸蛋上的肉少了，下颚的线条和颧骨逐渐明晰起来；嘴唇由于昨天的胡闹肿起来一些，像红色的山楂味软糕，给人咬上一大口的冲动；他的眼睫毛还是这么长，在透过窗帘的一撮阳光照射下能在他脸上投射出影子……

他很久没有这样看着金博洋了。

给他痴汉注视的时间并没有那么久，事实上，金博洋已经开始活动起手脚，只不过眼睛还是闭着的，嘴里哼哼着不知道什么话，羽生也听不清，搂在他腰间的手臂力道却不变。

金博洋睁开眼睛了，意识却并不清醒。他能看见羽生正睁着眼睛，侧着身子看着他，鼻尖是贴在一起的吗？他们呼出来的气息仿佛是最甜腻的爱人耳鬓厮磨；他的眼珠迷茫的望着羽生眯起来的双眼，脑子乱极了，潜意识里这个人最不可能出现在早上他身边。而后就猝不及防的，那张脸凑近变大了，有温热的东西贴在他嘴唇上，克制又按捺不住的给了他六年前就欠下的早安吻。

金博洋用了一个吻的时间来恢复理智，然后他听见了外面由美妈妈在敲门呼唤他们吃饭的声音，无意识抓住羽生上衣的手指一哆嗦，连忙把他推开了。定睛一看，他不但没能留在自己的被窝里，（至于是自己半夜钻进羽生被窝里，还是羽生把他运过来的，也不是很重要。）而且四肢全部缠在羽生身上，像被打捞起的八爪鱼。一阵手脚并用把自己和羽生分离，中途还被毯子缠住了脚，金博洋就在羽生笑吟吟的注视下匆忙的站起身向外面回应着：“我们马上起床！”

在羽生眼里，被意料之外的亲吻袭击后的金博洋，害羞得手忙脚乱的样子非常可爱。然后他就被金博洋气冲冲的小声警告了，不如说，是被他的追求对象下了禁令。

“以后你不准这么随便亲我。昨天我让你亲是因为我想亲，让你上是因为我想要，如果你在我不想被亲被操的时候搞突然袭击，你就别追我了，我单方面宣布你失败，不懂得尊重对方意愿的追求者直接红牌罚下！Understand？”

金博洋尽自己最大的努力绷着脸，希望羽生能明白现在他们两个人的主次关系。如果说从前羽生是那个让金博洋心心念念的人物，现在轮到金博洋来掌握局面了。他曾经因为羽生的一句“吵架了。”就要被迫卷入情欲的漩涡，现在他可以真正民主一回，风水轮流转，轮到羽生满足他的要求了。经历了数月折磨和煎熬的小孩解决完生理问题当然还要解决心理问题，怕是看到羽生的诚意之前绝不会善罢甘休。而深谙金博洋心理状态的羽生结弦立刻正襟危坐，表情极其严肃，举起右手立誓。

“一定事事以天天心意为准，绝不自作主张！”

非常好。金博洋满意的点了点头。他先让羽生冒充自己爸爸的语气帮自己请个假，他现在这个状态去学校呆一天绝对会被发现异常，他不丢这个人。而后为了嘉奖他昨天伺候的非常周到，金博洋满意的拍了拍羽生的肩头：

“我今天晚上陪你打游戏。”

羽生结弦的眼睛一下子亮起来了。

吃过饭，他和自己的妈妈打电话交代了羽生和他已经解决矛盾的事实，今天就会搬回去住了。昨天已经从由美妈妈那里得知消息的金妈妈先是埋怨了一通自己家的小兔崽子又给羽生父母添麻烦，然后终于叹了口气，难得一见的语气上扬。

“回来就好，回来就好。天儿，你和结弦能开心，比什么都重要。”

挂掉电话，金博洋只想说一句希望如此。他如果能在这段时间证明羽生对他的真心没有假，他就一定要面对出柜的问题了，这个是他一直不敢去想的。家里人一直比较传统，羽生家也是差不多的情况，如果把这些事实全部招供，他俩且不说会不会出柜成功，双方家长应该也会被先气进至少一次医院，他可不敢在危险的边缘试探。金博洋握了握拳，暂时下定了奇怪的决心。

有时间一定要和羽生对个口供，万一哪天和父母坦白，怎样最大限度的把过去六年的充实性生活掩盖，从而达到双方父母震惊愤怒但不至于需要打120的程度。

江哥去上早课，下午一点钟结束。他先跟江哥发了个消息说是要搬回去了，等他回家给自己来个电话，他回去取东西。那边沉默了很久，久到金博洋以为金杨在上课，而后……

“江哥：好的。”

“江哥：你最好把昨天的事情给我解释清楚，小兔崽子。”

“江哥：【微笑】”

可怕，这还是那个最宠我的江哥吗！金博洋往前翻了翻，看到羽生用他手机发的信息和金杨的回复，呵呵一笑，知道这事儿是瞒不住江哥了。瞒不住江哥就约等于瞒不住老王，瞒不住老王就等于瞒不住大白大柳葱哥……等一系列损友。虽然他们都会很有义气的不向除了他们这个小团体以外的人传达消息，但是金博洋想象了一下他之后每次回学校之后都要经历他们暧昧的眼神询问就起鸡皮疙瘩，恨不得把羽生揪过来打。

你凭什么跑了？凭什么留我一人面对！凭什么！

可能是昨天晚上体力消耗过多，也可能是他实在闲的无聊，他中午又睡了一觉。梦见他在打一个名叫出柜的副本，分难度等级的。低级是和暗恋的人，中级是朋友，高级是父母。金博洋还在纳闷为什么暗恋对象是低级呢？就看见梦里的自己已经通关了低级，牵着羽生的手去打中级副本了。他刚把第一个小boss，呃，浓眉大眼像江哥一样帅气的小boss打躺在地，就看着迅速一窝蜂涌来的其他boss们，一个比一个帅，一个比一个美，全都冲着羽生怒吼。

“你把我们天天怎么啦！！”

人太受宠爱真是罪孽深重，金博洋被吓醒了。

他看看表，江哥也差不多到家了。去衣柜里翻了翻想先换上出门衣服，眼神无意的瞟到羽生送来的大礼包，又迅速收回视线。随手拿了自己衣柜里的superme卫衣套上，有点热，但是得遮住印记，他还是能忍的。礼物包里的衣服被他捋平褶皱同样挂在了衣柜里，却挂进了最里层，一时没有要穿的意思。他接到了金杨的电话，一叠声的嗯嗯嗯，出门就看见羽生拿着车钥匙等他了。

“你自己拎东西回来不累吗？我开车在楼下等你。”

比起自己乘公交车热的满身大汗去江哥家再拎着所有东西坐公交车回家，有车显然方便多了。金博洋有些别扭的坐进羽生的车里，不太适应他的殷勤，一想到他是在追求自己其实就不太好意思。羽生倒是平静多了，金博洋下车的时候还笑着问他需要自己也去帮他拿东西吗。想了想金杨可能会有的反应，金博洋立刻以极快速度摇头，杜绝了羽生收到人身伤害的一切可能。

不然没人开车了，我还要付医药费。金博洋在心里别扭的找着借口，仿佛昨天在这辆车里剖白心意的不是他们俩一样。

金杨比他想象中的更平静，他默不作声的帮金博洋打包好游戏的手柄，把数据线细心的缠好，又找了泡泡膜护着金博洋擦脸的瓶罐。直到所有东西都整理完毕堆在玄关，金博洋正安静如鸡的坐在沙发上等待着审判，金杨却突然走进了屋里，回客厅的时候递给金博洋一叠东西。

“这个你也收好了。”

本来应该化作灰烬的“对不起”字条现在好好的躺在他的手心里，谁知道金杨当初怎么突然就起了心思没烧掉它们呢？现在看着楼下正等着这个小兔崽子的羽生结弦，金杨突然感到一阵胸闷，闭着眼挥了挥手让金博洋如实交代。

金博洋不擅长撒谎，特别是没打过腹稿也没和羽生通气的情况下，他一时不知道从何说起。于是在等了大概半个小时却毫无回应的金杨在金博洋的默认下开始提问，金博洋只说是或者不是也可以，可就算这样，他还是小心翼翼的抬起头看着已经在暴怒边缘的江哥，希望不会气到他老人家。

我为什么突然这么怂呢，一定是因为那个梦的缘故。

“这是你和羽生第一次…呃…那个吗？”

金杨合了下手，拍在一起的响亮声音立刻补齐了句子里没有说出口的那个动名词。金博洋吐槽着为什么金杨会默认自己和羽生昨晚做了，没料到刚刚低头收拾衣服的时候后颈的一小片吻痕全暴露在了金杨眼里，老父亲当场没气绝身亡，心理素质已经非常好了。

“不是。”

我就知道，我家白菜早就被拱了。金杨翻了个白眼，捂着心口继续问。

“你俩是互相喜欢吗？”

这倒是一个很好回答的问题，金博洋自己的真心倒是好说，鉴于羽生的真心还需要检验，他回答道，

“我还在考察他。”

言下之意是他这边没有问题，他是确认自己喜欢羽生的。

金杨从刚刚就开始推测，如果他俩已经不止一次有过性爱体验，那羽生的女朋友……这就是金博洋生气的原因吗？一时误会成羽生结弦脚踩两只船的金杨愤怒的抄起椅子要下楼拼命，说着“谁给他的勇气吃着碗里的天儿望着锅里的纪美”，被金博洋从门口拦住。

“哥！我们之前是炮友，不是恋爱关系！他没吃着碗里看着锅里！”

完了完了，这小崽子是真被迷了心窍了，炮友这话都能瞎说出来。金杨举着椅子的手臂一软，瘫坐在地上。

“你现在还护着他！你瞅瞅你说的那话，还想骗我！你以为我会信吗！”

“不不不哥是真的啊！他现在也分手了也看清心意跟我告白了！我还在考核中啊！你把他打死了谁开车送我回家陪我打游戏！”金博洋慌了，立刻抱住江哥大腿和椅子腿，把江哥（在某种意义上）锁在了椅子上，嘴巴没把门，恨不得全部如实招供。

啊，我好气，吾儿叛逆伤透我心。金杨捂着脸，觉得自己的心肝脾胃肾在一起抽搐。


	17. Chapter 17

金博洋发誓，他不想全都说出来的，可是江哥不干，一定要他全部老实交代。没人会听见朋友有炮友这个消息还坐视不理的人吧？最起码要八卦一下，像金杨这么铁的，没直接削他，已经非常有涵养了。

于是金博洋一五一十的说了，从六年前小房间里的gv体验到擦枪走火，再到之后做爱和喝水一样平常，最后才是羽生通过纪美意识到真心的事情。说的颠三倒四，也不知道金杨能不能捋明白，但是没明白他也不敢再说一遍了，不然真的120安排，自己可就完犊子了。

金杨一直听着，没有反应，金博洋以为天太热加上心里来气，老父亲昏古七了，赶紧就想去试鼻息。

“我没事，不需要叫救护车，你让我好好缓缓。”

金杨像是有感应一般睁开眼睛摆摆手，把放在他人中上准备用力的小手一把胡噜开，决定去卫生间思考一下人生。金博洋坐着等不是，走了也不是，只好先给楼下的羽生打电话，说抱歉要让他再待一会了。

“没关系的，天天的东西多吗？一会儿你要下楼之前给我再打个电话，我上去帮你拿好吗？”

羽生的语气十分温柔，他迷迷糊糊的就说了好。卫生间里的金杨听了金博洋软软糯糯的回答也不知道是什么个心情，反正金博洋撂了电话的瞬间他就忽得听见洗手间里洗脸的水声大了起来，吓得金博洋一个机灵，立刻正襟危坐，心里充满歉疚。

刚刚他被金杨的气愤给吓坏了，满脑子根本编不出谎话来，老老实实的前言不搭后语的交代了。期间金杨的脸沉得像黑炭，对他的解释也不做任何质问，那股威压是金博洋从来没感受过的，交代完了就安静如鸡，再一抬头，就看着他江哥头朝天际，仿佛下一秒就要吐白沫了。

他有点后悔，他昨天还觉得只告诉金杨他已经和羽生做过的这件事信息量太大了，现在连自己未成年就做爱都直白的说出来，难怪金杨一时接受不了。

看着金杨艰难的扒着墙满脸水珠的走回了客厅，金博洋赶紧要起身去扶，就差拿个蒲扇帮他扇了，金杨摆了摆手让他坐，深深的吸了一口气，把他刚刚好不容易理清思绪的出来的结论说出口。

“这回有原则点，要我说昨天都不应该让他……让他做，刚道歉怎么也得吊着他一会儿啊，你倒好，上赶着让人家操，一点出息没有。”

“那不是……也太久没那啥了嘛……”金博洋怂了，扣在膝盖上的手指不安的啪嗒啪嗒，“所以我现在正在考验啊，一时半会不会随着他了，我保证。”

做都做了，金杨也不可能这个时候棒打鸳鸯。平时开玩笑总说自己要给金博洋买橘子，其实在他心里，虽然金博洋没比他小多少，也就几个月，他更有种做哥哥的心态。金博洋是他重要的朋友，而自己再怎样也要尊重他的选择。经历过这件事情后，想必两个人心里都有数，能够珍惜眼前人好好面对了，只要他努力的消除脑海里的怒火和违和感（比如他想不出来羽生把天儿压在身下的场景，当然他也不需要想象，这对他来说没啥吸引力），就可以坦然的面对即将要嫁儿子的事实。只不过，他现在唯一不放心的……

“你，你跟叔叔阿姨说这件事了吗？”

“还没。”金博洋的脸立刻耷拉下来，“连你都能气成这个样子，我觉得我可能会把我爸妈还有羽生爸妈气进医院。”

这根本不是一个等级的生气。作为朋友，你顶多就是感叹唏嘘加一个“哇哦”；作为家长，这个威力可就完全不一样了。金杨想象了一下如果将来自己孩子说他未成年就有性行为而且那人还是邻居家的孩子就有点气血上涌，妈的，熟人作案，孩子清白没得心甘情愿，这根本不符合新中国五讲四美的标准，不符合社会主义价值观，不发怒几乎是不可能的。

“我求求你，啊，天儿，你要是真的有朝一日考验成功需要出柜，千万隐瞒你六年前那点风流韵事啊，这个要是传播出去，你家那位要三年起步的。”

“……好的。”不用说他也要隐瞒，这个都招自己是真不想活了！也就是看着江哥肯定接受能力比老一辈人强他才敢说的。别看他这么大小伙子了，要是自家爸妈男女混合双打，他是刚不过的，到时候估计只有私奔一条路……

等一下，我不需要想这么远吧？

他乖乖打电话让羽生上来拿东西了，金杨一直在他背后默默的和他一起等待，让金博洋突然害怕一会儿会不会发生斗殴事件。还好是没有的，两个人彬彬有礼的打了招呼，忽略金杨漆黑的脸一切都可以接受。在羽生的坚持下，金博洋半是无奈半是显摆的被羽生抢走了所有行李，任由羽生拎着自己的全部行装准备告辞，金杨全程一直默不作声的看着羽生的动作，在临走的时候突然叫住了两个冒着粉红泡泡给自己喂狗粮的两人。

“羽生，请你别再伤害天儿了。”

还没等羽生表忠心坚定的作答，金杨又把目光转向了金博洋：

“他要是再敢干这些破事，你就把那些对不起的条儿全摔他脸上，把脸刮花都没事，医药费你江哥给你掏。”

“好的！”非常响亮的回应了。

门咣的关上了，在走廊里的两人看了看彼此，不约而同的继续向前走。

“我渴了，想喝可乐。”

“我买好了，就放在车里，你马上就可以喝。”看着金博洋灵巧的把单元门的锁拨开，羽生用身子挡住门，让金博洋先出去，“我还买了雪碧和含气矿泉水。”

“……车里那么热，可乐早凉了吧。”拉开后车门让羽生把东西放进去，金博洋坐回副驾驶，惊讶的看着羽生不知从哪里抱出来个小型冰箱，一打开，还真的什么都有。小小的盒子里冒出一股冷风，看向羽生，得到了“请随便用。”的表情一个。

“不可以立刻全喝下去哦，肚子会不舒服。”稍稍叮嘱了下，羽生掏出那罐冰镇可口可乐，怕凉到金博洋垫了几张手纸再递给他。金博洋接回来，听着他的唠叨，笑着冲他吐舌头。

“好烦啊，我像是那么心里没数的人吗？”

他觉得江哥批评的有道理，可他做不到一张冷脸对待羽生，不礼貌，也违背自己的内心。只是他已经太久没享受到羽生的关怀了，除了床上和道歉时的讨好，这种日常生活中的小细心在他这里非常加分。他在心里默默记上一笔，连手指尖被可乐罐冻的有些凉都没察觉。

这样的加分项，在一天天的增多。羽生结弦宠他，但不是毫无原则的惯着他，会给他买麻辣鸭脖却规定他一天只能啃两个，馋的金博洋抓心挠肝却又无可奈何。通过金杨知道这俩人来龙去脉的一众吃瓜群众分别对羽生结弦展开了单独慰问，最后和金博洋同样陷入了观察期，本来他们还建了一个小群来交流羽生结弦的表现，到最后纷纷怒而退群，至于为什么嘛……

马达：我又目睹到他喜笑颜开的和那位打电话了【微笑】

桶妹：我也看到了，他笑的那个开心啊，手里的游戏币差点都撒了

大白：你知道他们在聊啥吗

葱哥：应该是……在说一会儿来游戏厅接他回家？天儿报地址了还叫他开车小心。

老王：……这是那么值得开心的事情吗？

引擎：我们还没玩完呢，他一听羽生到楼下了就脚底抹油，重色轻友！

江哥：经历了7月的每日零食送到楼下事件，8月的图书馆补习事件，9月的及时送伞事件，10月的校园网手撕黑粉事件，11月的死胡同拥吻事件，12月的雪地爱心事件，我已经吃了足够的狗粮【微笑】

大白：你忘了加上这次1月的游戏厅事件【微笑】

橙子：他们又回来了，要干嘛

引擎：天儿让那位帮他把刚刚夹了n次也没成功的蜘蛛侠夹出来

引擎：我不看了，马达我们去玩太鼓达人

马达：在哪儿啊

引擎：你往跳舞机这儿走就能看见

橙子：他俩都要粘一起去了，看个钩子位置需要脸离得这么近吗

老王：我受不了了，这到底是考验群还是cp粉群，为什么我们一年到头都在找狗粮吃！

桶妹：我要退群，去玩拳皇发泄一下，谁陪我打一把

葱哥：我要退群，我陪，我马上过去找你

江哥：安排，解散了解散了。

橙子：然后我们一会可以商量一下随礼的事情，儿大不中留啊

如果金博洋看到这个群，能给他们补上更多的、在自己家里发生的事件，比如一度被亲友团认为平静的二月是有温泉三日游事件的。而在又一个丁香花盛开的三月，羽生结弦再一次摘下了他头上的花朵，像一年前那样，然后摸了摸他的头发。

“天天的头上有丁香花。”

于是金博洋笑了，突然想把一年前的那朵花留下来，和现在这朵放在一起做纪念。他伸手把这朵小花放在了羽生头顶，假装靠近要帮他再摘下来，却猝不及防的吻了他。

“我答应你，我答应你了，开心吗？”

开心，当然开心。羽生脸上的傻笑都压不住了，本来想把金博洋抱起来转个几圈；结果对面突然走过来人，他憋了一路好不容易和他回家，在金博洋卧室里达成了他抱起来转几圈的心愿，然后进化成了别的情感交流。

顺带一提，当天qq的损友群里就接受了来自他的红包轰炸，口令红包。

桶妹：从今天开始，羽生结弦是金博洋的男朋友

nobu：从今天开始，羽生结弦是金博洋的男朋友

米沙：从今天开始，羽生结弦是金博洋的男朋友

车车：从今天开始，羽生结弦是金博洋的男朋友

江哥：破队形！

江哥：这个红包我是不会领的！

米沙：你确定吗，里面总共两百块

车车：羽生结弦爱金博洋一辈子

橙子：羽生结弦爱金博洋一辈子

橙子：他又发了个两百块的，金杨你就妥协吧

方方：嫁出去的天哥，泼出去的水啊

江哥：……

江哥：羽生结弦爱金博洋一辈子

江哥：从今天开始，羽生结弦是金博洋的男朋友

牛哥：^_^

天总：回复牛哥：么么(´ε｀ )

————全文完————


	18. 如果思春期是部剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·图在lof上会发

（1）

金杨看着远处牵手离开的羽生和纪美，打死也没想到他的第一场戏会是被闪瞎眼睛。

不过当他坐在教室里，旁边是给金博洋一会儿坐的空位，心情就好多了。一想到羽生和纪美就在隔壁教室拍分手，他眼睛就觉得又明亮起来。

金博洋按照剧本写的那样急匆匆的跑过来，中途因为头上的丁香花掉了ng了两次，再往头上放丁香花的时候吐槽着自己觉得头顶要秃了；而后他急匆匆的从坐在外侧的金杨身旁挤到里面去，腿卡了一下，整个人压在了空座位的泡面桶上

【此处应有一张图，lof自取】

在金杨的注意力被康师傅桶“pia叽”扁掉的声音吸引注意力的时候，突然感觉门口一阵寒气。

拍完分手戏来围观的羽生结弦：我感觉我翠翠的  
差点摔进群演怀里的金博洋：哎呀我去我腿贼疼，啊，我的丁香花呢？  
群演（委屈张嘴）：掉我嘴里了

（2）

导演把群演全部从教室里叫了出去，让金博洋去一趟校门口。  
导演：你换一下这个衣服  
金博洋：这衣服好丑  
导演：你就想象这是几年前你审美还不过关的时候买的  
金博洋：我没有过那样的时期【理直气壮  
导演：还拍不拍了

换完陈年耐克的金博洋又要头顶丁香花出门，在路上又被风吹走至少三次，最后一路护住头顶到了校门口。

看到金博洋捂住头顶的羽生结弦：怎么了，你秃顶了吗  
金博洋：滚  
目睹刚刚的翠绿场景的羽生结弦：这花不会是刚刚掉进群演嘴里的那朵吧  
金博洋：卧槽——  
导演：我们很有节操的好吗，门口都是丁香树，摘一朵新的又不花钱  
羽生结弦：重点是不花钱吗，如果花钱估计就要用人家嘴里的了  
金博洋：我爱丁香遍地的哈尔滨

（3）

羽生在门口穿着浅咖色的风衣，很帅，头发还被吹过。  
穿着陈年耐克头毛凌乱还顶一朵花的金博洋：说吧，你给了服装组多少钱  
羽生结弦：剧情需要  
金博洋：你这样我走在你旁边我压力很大

安静如鸡的摘掉花的戏份过后：

导演：你们俩去换一下自己的私服，拍一年后了  
玫瑰金外套天：你衣服好丑  
宽大黑白条纹针织衫牛：你又不是第一天知道  
天：我现在心里平衡多了

（4）

助理的任务：蹲在校门口墙上，把丁香花扔到金博洋头上

【第一次尝试】  
羽生结弦：差点飞我鼻子里  
金博洋：我俩离他近一点吧  
【第二次尝试】  
羽生结弦：反了，我应该在外侧走，不然总往我头上扔  
金博洋（戏精附体）：牛哥，你头上有一朵丁香花！（乖巧踮脚取下来）  
羽生结弦：交往吧  
金博洋：我什么都不知道，我只是一只小猫咪  
【第三次尝试】  
羽生结弦：小猫咪，花我拿出来了，但是有花瓣掉到你头发里了  
金博洋：决斗吧  
【第四次尝试】  
羽生结弦：我们在这个墙根底下遛几回了  
金博洋：没病走两步，走两步

（5）

导演：你要有心理准备，你一上楼就会有很多迷妹冲你涌来向你叽叽喳喳  
金博洋（模仿海绵宝宝）：我准备好了，我准备好了  
导演：OK，面对现实吧

涌过来的群演：啊啊啊啊啊天总我们爱你！为你疯为你狂为你哐哐撞大墙！  
金博洋：？她们不是暗恋羽生的吗？  
导演：剧里是羽生的，私底下是你的粉，让我安排个机会向你表示崇高的敬意。  
导演：举灯牌的可以先放回去了，又不是机场接机  
金博洋：既然如此我有一个心愿想要拜托大家帮我实现  
金博洋：左边的朋友们你们好吗！  
【左边挥舞灯牌+嚎叫】  
金博洋：右边的朋友们你们好吗！  
【右边挥舞灯牌+嚎叫】  
金博洋：站在那边的我的男朋友你好吗！  
刚上楼的羽生结弦：？  
金博洋：现在有请我的男朋友为大家献唱一首——  
导演：人都跑了诶

（6）

餐厅里的纪美：所以我要先喝一杯咖啡  
导演：嗯  
纪美：然后是分手戏，一个蛋包饭，一个大份豆沙水果凉粉，一份炸虾，还要再追加奶汁烤菜  
导演：嗯  
纪美：你想干啥啊，填鸭吗，吃撑了送去医院医药费你报销吗  
导演，你就一样夹到盘子里吃几口，剩下的我们……  
旁观的老王：（举起勺子）我吃掉  
旁观的金博洋：（举起叉子）我要吃水果凉粉，纪美你留给我点  
吃着意大利面的羽生结弦：……  
金杨：羽生你吃不掉的玉子烧可以给我吗  
导演：这是什么贯彻光盘行动的剧组啊，太感人了，让我擦一擦不存在的眼泪

（7）

导演：NG！羽生结弦你怎么吃着吃着突然手舞足蹈起来！  
羽生：（嘴里还塞着意大利面）凉粉给我留一口！  
金博洋：晚了  
导演：刚刚的重来吧  
纪美：我刚把最后一只炸虾吃掉  
导演：再来一只炸虾！开始！  
纪美：（咬一口炸虾）哎呦我去贼烫！  
导演：重来！再来一只凉一点的炸虾！  
金博洋：下面的节目是由藤田纪美带来的、由陈佩斯朱时茂导演的小品《吃面》，不，《吃虾》  
纪美：噗——  
导演：金博洋你出去！

（8）

鉴于思春期有不少成人戏份，导演决定先把纯情的部分拍完。

导演：虽然地点是金博洋的家，无数春色绽放的地方  
金博洋：……  
导演：但我们这场戏是要打游戏  
金杨：魔女之家，好诶  
金博洋：眼珠攻击，我记得那好像是走位战  
导演：眼珠走位战应该是骷髅走位战之后的  
金杨：先过骷髅走位战再说，我想玩这个好久了  
杀青的老王：玩游戏不带我，等你们打到那个阶段我再退场  
待机的羽生：我也要玩  
金博洋：这是单人游戏好吗

【a few mins later】

金博洋：导演，我们不能换成骷髅攻击吗  
导演：为啥  
老王：因为江哥这个手残卡在第一个骷髅走位战过不去了  
金杨：是第二个走位战  
羽生：第一个走位战是啥，那个毛绒大熊吗  
金博洋：那个是直线返回，一点技术含量没有  
老王：你丢不丢人，啊

（9）

金杨：我说句实话  
吃冰糕的金博洋：昂  
金杨：就算你不拍打我，眼珠攻击我也过不去  
羽生结弦：我们心里都有数，读档34次的金杨先生  
金杨：……  
老王：还是在骷髅走位战就读档30次的金杨先生  
金博洋：还是四次死于作死的金杨先生

（10）

导演：我们要明天才能拍床戏，但是今天要拍嘴被亲肿的金博洋  
金博洋：行，我和羽生去处理一下

金博洋拿着剧本走向玩手机的羽生。

金博洋：快，啃我  
羽生：?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

【过了大概十五分钟】  
导演：还不够肿啊，要不要再处理一下  
金博洋：我知道，羽生差点被我亲晕，他要先缓一缓  
导演：啊？  
金博洋：他就这样，肺活量比不过我，每次深吻被我亲的和小猫咪似的  
羽生：（疯狂喘气）能比的过你吗，你这个小时候学吹唢呐的人？  
导演：唢呐  
羽生：在床上还不是被我日的喵喵叫，小猫咪  
金博洋：不服是不，咱继续亲  
羽生：QAQ

（11）

拍床戏之前：

导演：你肺活量太大了，演戏的时候最好亲着亲着就装出一副快没气的样子  
金博洋：没气的样子

正式拍：

导演：金博洋，不要口眼歪斜还吐舌头翻白眼，是喘不上来气，不是快要死了  
金博洋：哦  
羽生：你知道我看你在我身下露出那种表情我是什么感受吗  
金博洋：啥感受  
羽生：我觉得我差点萎了  
金博洋：（一jio踹过去）这不没萎呢吗，来！

（12）

导演：纪美，你已经杀青了  
纪美：我知道  
导演：那你为什么还留在剧组围观，要拍床戏了  
纪美：因为我在戏里要羽生把喜欢的人的样子发给我  
导演：嗯  
纪美：但是他没有发，虽然已经答应了我  
纪美：所以我偏要看他和他喜欢的人做爱  
导演：来人，把这个cp粉轰出去

**Author's Note:**

> 怕你们打我，牛哥想交女朋友是因为迷茫于自己的性取向，想试着跟女孩子相处来走回正轨。  
> 文里他不会和别人上床，也不会爱上别人。这是青春期的迷茫过程，绝不渣。


End file.
